The Return
by RavenShooter
Summary: Shinichi finally could return to school and finally be with Ran. But Ran have a feeling that he wasn't telling her something. And just who is that girl who seem to be so close with Shinichi? What are they hiding? Please read and review! *EPILOGUE UP*
1. Chapter 1 No way

_**THE RETURN**_

**This is my first fanfic for ShinXRan. I am not a fan of this pairing but I guess I have to do a tribute to them. So enjoy and please review! :) **

**CHAPTER 1- No way**

He stared at the person opposite of him. The teenager met his gaze evenly, his eyes showing slight amusement. The teenager placed his hand on the table and his fingers tapped on the hard wooden surface of the office table. The man lowered his gaze onto the tapping fingers. Tap…Tap…Tap… The man gulped and looked at the teenager nervously. The teenager cocked his head, waiting. The man then turned to the computer on his desk and began to type out something. His fingers moved expertly over the keyboard. The man stopped his typing. He turned to face the teen and he nodded. The teen smiled and he picked up the bag he placed on the floor, slung it over his shoulders with an easy grace before leaving the office.

The hallways were deserted. There wasn't a soul in sight. The teen smiled again before striding down the hallway. He reached the stairs, took it two at a time and leapt up the top three steps and continued his long strides in the hallway of the 3rd floor corridor. He walked and he noticed the stares he was receiving from others as he walked past the open doors of the rooms they were in. Heads began to pop out of the door, watching him. Whispers began. None of them stopped the happy teen who was now smiling widely. But he continued his walk, now with a spring in each step. Then he finally stopped. He stopped at the closed door of his destination. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the doorknob before pulling the door open. He stepped in.

"No way…."

A girl stood up. Her finger shook as she pointed at the teen. Her eyes were large, disbelieving. Around her, many other teenagers were whispering as they stared at the teen that just walked in.

"No way!"

The girl, who had first whispered the first two words, now shouted them, startling everyone. Her finger shook more. Her entire body shook. Her eyes became larger as she whispered those two unbelieving words, "No way". The entire room was quiet, waiting. Waiting for a possible drama that would lighten up their already boring day.

The girl left her seat and walked slowly to the teen that was still standing at the doorway. Each step she took was filled with tension. The entire room watched her every move, their anticipation was evident. The teen at the front of the room raised his arms slightly, his face completely hopeful. The girl stopped in her tracks, shocked at the sudden gesture. Her face carried an expression of shock at the teen's gesture. Her lower lip shook and she rushed towards the teen. Everyone sighed, happy for the couple.

"HIYA!"

Everyone jumped, alarmed. The girl had leapt into the air and her leg lashed out. It smashed right into the teenage boy's face. The teen flew sideways, crashed into the wall and slid to the floor, his face completely shocked. The girl landed neatly on the floor. She swept her long hair behind her shoulders and smiled at the teen at the floor.

"Welcome back Shinichi."

Shinichi stood up, not amused at all. He straightened his uniform and glared at the girl who was smiling at him. Everyone was laughing, totally out of control. Some of the guys had fallen off their chairs and were rolling on the floor, their dignity lost in their mirth. Shinichi brushed off the dust on his clothes and gave the girl a look that should have killed her. But the girl stood in front of him, pretty much alive.

"You know my welcome didn't need to be a flying kick to my face Ran," Shinichi snapped at her.

"That is your punishment!" Ran shrieked at him, "You disappeared for more than a year and returned unexpectedly! You deserved more than that Shinichi!"

She raised her arm and pulled it back, her fist at the ready. Shinichi stepped back, his palms held up in a 'no thanks' gesture. The classroom shook with laughter and outside the door, nosy students from other classes were roaring in laughter as well. Shinichi shot them a look but they were too busy laughing to notice. Shinichi sighed in exasperation. He smiled. It was good to be back even if it means he had to deal with his crazy schoolmates, the teases and the questions. He had grown quite good in pretending and lying. After all, he had spent more than a year acting and lying when he was Edogawa Conan. Now he could drop the façade and live his life as he knew it. He grinned at Ran who raised an eyebrow at him, confused at his expression.

"What is going on here?"

The laughter died out immediately. Another teenager pushed through the throng of teenagers at the door and walked in. She glanced at the teenagers in the classroom, her eyes taking in the guys on the floor who was now looking up. She then looked at Ran before looking at Shinichi.

"Your welcome back party Kudou-kun?" she asked coolly.

"You can say that Miyano-sempai," answered Shinichi, smiling at her. Everyone looked at them, not understanding their connection.

"Hmph. See you later then Kudou-kun," Miyano-sempai or so she was called replied. She turned and strode past the gawking outsiders who were still blocking the entrance of the class.

"Who is that Shinichi?" Ran asked, eyes locked on Shinichi who was still smiling.

Shinichi turned and swept his slightly unkempt, dark brown hair and grinned, oblivious to Ran's slight jealousy in her voice. "That's Miyano Shiho. She's one year our senior," he said.

"How did you know her?" Ran asked, unable to keep the slight jealousy from her voice.

"Oh," Shinichi replied. He had already thought of the answer to that question. "We met when I was in that case. The one which took so long," he explained.

"The one which took more than a year to finish?" Ran asked sarcastically.

Shinichi flinched. No case takes more than a year to finish. It hurts his pride that he has to say that the 'case' he was in took more than a year. "Yeah," Shinichi replied, "That one."

Then a teacher walked in. Her disapproving eyes glared at the students, causing them to return to their classrooms or their seats. Once they were all back to their respective places, she said, "Kudou-kun, you are wanted back in the principal's office. He wants to talk to you about the school year you missed."

"Alright, I'll go immediately _sensei_!" he replied cheerfully. He waved at everyone before running out the door, shouting, "_Jana_!"

The teacher followed him out, leaving the room completely unattended. Ran turned and returned to her seat. She sat, her face emotionless.

"Ran," whispered Sonoko, her desk partner, "Don't worry! Shinichi wouldn't dare to dump you and go to that girl. Who is she anyway?"

"Miyano Shiho," Ran replied, her voice hurt, "They know each other. Did you see how Shinichi smiled at her? It's like they known each other for years."

Sonoko clapped her hand on Ran's shoulder and said cheerfully, "Don't worry Ran! No other girl can come as close to him like you do! Don't worry about that Miyano-sempai!"

Ran smiled, her mood visibly lightened. She nodded to herself. Shinichi had confessed to her already. She doesn't need to be so afraid of a certain girl that appeared in Shinichi's life.

"Shinichi said he will return to me," Ran thought to herself, "I'll take his word for that. No way that both of them are together."

**Alright! Finished the first chapter! Took me so long to write this cos I have no idea what to write for ShinichiXRan pairing! Argh, my ideas have all run dry! Hope I can get new ideas soon so I can continue the story! Please review after reading please! Thanks! :) **

**_Translation_  
><em>sensei- teacher<br>Jana- See you!/ Bye! _**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends?

**CHAPTER 2- Friends?**

**Shinichi has returned to school and Shiho has enrolled in the same school as him and Ran! Ran fears the worst but she still believes that Shinichi would keep his promise and come to her! What is going to happen? Read to find out! **

**Thank you Detective Pichu for correcting my mistake! Didn't realize that my Microsoft word changed all of the 'senpai' to 'sempai'. Thanks! **

_**~(~)~**_

Throughout the first few lessons before lunch, Ran watched Shinichi closely. Shinichi was more hardworking than ever. Well maybe it's understandable as he hadn't been in school for more than a year so he had missed out many lessons. But of course, Shinichi being Shinichi, he caught up quickly and didn't seem to have any problems following the lessons. He was as smart as ever, the same old Shinichi that Ran remembered. But something was a little off about him. He seemed to be glad to be in school almost thankful. And that scar beneath his left eye was bugging her as well. Where did he get it?

"Alright class," the teacher said loudly, jolting Ran out of her daydreams, "You may all leave for lunch now."

After thanking the teacher, most of the class rushed out of the room, eager to have their lunch. Shinichi waited for Ran at his desk, avoiding the stampede of students. Ran approached him and Shinichi smiled at her before they walked out together.

Ran took a deep breath and said, "Well?"

Shinichi was looking around the hallways, smiling slightly. When Ran spoke, he snapped back to attention and said, "Well what?"

"Well, are you going to tell me about that case that took you one and a half years to solve?" Ran replied impatiently.

Shinichi grimaced at her sharp tone and said, "Sorry Ran. The details are confidential."

Ran stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'confidential'?" Ran asked testily, "And how did you get that scar?"

Shinichi raised his hand and touched the scar unconsciously. The scar was long, reaching from his the tear duct of his eye, ending near his left ear. It looked pretty deep as well. Shinichi's hand dropped and he smiled at Ran. "It's nothing," Shinichi said, "Just a bad guy who tried to hurt me. Nothing to worry about."

Ran narrowed his eyes and arched her eyebrow at him. Shinichi looked away from her and began to look around the hallways again. Ran saw gratitude and happiness in his blue eyes as he took in the lockers, the hallways, the white painted walls and the tiled floor. Ran cocked her head in wonder. Shinichi was acting like he was lucky to be back in school. Not like Shinichi at all, Ran thought.

"Kudou-kun."

Shinichi and Ran turned around. Shiho was walking towards them. Shinichi smiled. Ran looked sideways and was shocked to see that smile. That smile, the glad and affectionate smile, Shinichi had only used it for her. So why was Shiho receiving it too?

Shiho smiled at Shinichi and nodded at Ran. "Kudou-kun," Shiho started as soon as she was close enough, "Do you want to have lunch together? Of course Mouri-san could join us as well."

Ran blinked at the mention of her name. How did Shiho know her name? Ran never remembered introducing herself to Shiho.

"Of course!" Shinichi replied happily, "Come on then!"

With that, he rushed off to the cafeteria, leaving Ran and Shiho alone. Shiho turned and smiled at Ran. "Hello. My name is Miyano Shiho," Shiho introduced herself.

Ran returned her smile with a confused one. "Um…" Ran said, "How did you know my name?"

"Kudou-kun always talked about you," Shiho said as they continued their walk to the cafeteria.

Ran's heart lifted. Shinichi talked about her? "What did he say about me?" Ran asked eagerly.

Shiho smiled and replied coolly, "I think I better not answer that question."

Ran's heart dropped again. Did Shinichi talked bad about her? What did he say? Ran thought furiously as they walked into the cafeteria.

Shinichi was already eating. For the first time, Ran saw Shinichi eating the high-school food with relish as though he had missed high school food. Ran thought that was weird. Shinichi never really enjoyed the food here. But now… He seemed to love it. Shinichi smiled at them and waved at them. Shiho and Ran walked over to the table and sat.

"You got to try the food Miyano-senpai," Shinichi said in between mouthfuls of food.

Shiho wrinkled her nose slightly and muttered a 'No thanks' before going over to the magazine rack at the corner of the cafeteria. She took a fashion magazine before returning to the table. Sweeping her reddish blonde hair behind her ear, she flipped open the magazine and began to read it in silence.

"Shinichi," Ran said, "How exactly are you two related?"

Shinichi swallowed his food and replied, "I already told you. We met each other in that case."

Ran wasn't satisfied with the answer. "How is Miyano-senpai related to the case?" she pressed. Ran was tired of vague answers and explanations that didn't make any sense. She had heard it for more than a year. Everytime Shinichi called, he would say he was on the case and never bothered to explain about the case. That wasn't like Shinichi. Shinichi was the one to boast about his brilliant deductions and the cases he had solved. But ever since he got stuck in that case, he rarely spoke about it. It was like he was avoiding the issue all together.

"I was one of the lead suspects in the case," Shiho cut in. Shinichi and Ran looked at her in shock. Shinichi was more in shock because of all answers; she had chosen one of the worst. But what is done is done so Shinichi just nodded to confirm the statement Shiho made.

Ran's eyes widened. "So Miyano-senpai is the lead suspect in the case," Ran said slowly, trying to figure out the meaning behind everything, "And Shinichi solved the case and proved your innocence? Am I right?"

Shinichi nodded and smiled at her. Then he turned to Shiho and said, "Hey, you better eat. There are going to be more lessons after this and you will need fuel to survive through them."

Shiho looked up from her magazine and gave Shinichi an 'are-you-kidding' look before lowering her gaze back to the magazine. "Pass," Shiho replied coldly, "I ate in the morning."

"Jeez," Shinichi muttered, "No need to act so cold all the time."

Ran looked at them in wonder. There was something about them that she couldn't place her finger on. She had heard the same conversation before. And the closeness that Shinichi and Shiho were portraying was striking Ran as odd. It wasn't just a 'detective-suspect' kind of bond. It was much closer. It was as though they knew each other for a very long time. The kind of expression that Shinichi showed when he was muttering and the cool reply that Shiho gave; it made Ran feel odd. She had seen it before.

Then it hit her. Why didn't she realise it earlier? It was just like Conan-kun and Ai-chan! The same expression, the same words, the same actions. They were exactly like the two kids. Conan-kun even looked like Shinichi! And Ai-chan, she was the smaller version of Shiho right now. Shiho's hair was very alike with Ai-chan's hair. The reddish blonde hair, the style of the hair and even the way they combed their hair was the same. And Conan-kun and Shinichi were so alike that Ran couldn't believe it sometimes.

Conan and Ai had gone back to America together. They said their goodbyes and they left together. Ran was sad when they left. Conan was like her little brother and Ai was like her little sister, although she was cold sometimes. Then Shinichi and Shiho appeared in school three days after they left. Together.

Ran could feel it. There were many secrets that those two was shielding and hiding. She sensed that the migration of Conan and Ai had something to do with the return of Shinichi and the appearance of Shiho. But what was it?

"I've got to know," thought Ran as she watched Shiho read her magazine and Shinichi happily eating his food, "I can't stand anymore secrets anymore."

_**~(~)~**_

**OK personally, I hate this chapter. I can't find the words to write and I can't find emotions to describe. Maybe I'm just not fit to write a ShinRan story. :( Please review as I need comments to help me with the story. **


	3. Chapter 3 Spying

**CHAPTER 3- Spying**

**Sorry for not updating for some time… I just can't find inspiration for this story! *Sigh* I'm sorry everyone. I'll try to keep finding motivation to continue this story. I'm not a fan of the ShinRan pairing so please understand if I have a mental bloke and update late. For those who reviewed, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

_**~(~)~**_

Ran watched Shinichi as he ran out of the classroom the moment the teacher dismissed the class. He was the first to speed out of class and he was gone the next second. The entire class was shocked beyond words. This wasn't right. Shinichi never once ran out of class the moment it was the end of school. He would wait. Wait for Ran so they could go home together. This was the first time he had left Ran to walk home alone.

Sonoko, sensing her best friend's sadness, said, "Don't worry Ran! I bet that he has a case that he wants to solve! You know how that Detective Geek is! The moment he hears about a case, boom! He's off to solve it!

Ran smiled sadly. It was true that Shinichi would do that but today was different. She could feel it in her bones. Shinichi wasn't going to a case. He was going to someone. Her.

Ran stood and she said cheerfully to Sonoko, plastering a fake smile on her face, "Forget about him!" she said cheerfully, picking up her bag, "Let's go home Sonoko!"

Sonoko did a pout at Ran, knowing full well that Ran was only pretending to be happy. Sonoko known her for years and she knows how Ran is. Ran would pretend that nothing happened and stay strong. Sonoko decided to not push the matter further. She just shrugged, picked up her bag and both of them walked out into the corridor together.

"Come on!"

A shout made them turn around. Shinichi was running down the hallway, pulling a flustered looking girl behind him. He passed Ran and Sonoko without a word and they literally flew down the stairs and out of sight. Silence fell. The students in the hallway were stunned at the scene they had just seen.

Ran gulped. A lump was forming in her throat. Her eyes were burning, threatening an outbreak of tears that were held back for so long. Ran couldn't believe her eyes. Shinichi. Why is he being so nice to that new girl? He had only known her for about a year and a half while he had known Ran for most of his life. It was unfair that Shinichi was giving Shiho more attention than he was giving Ran.

Sonoko placed her hands on her hips and said, irritated, "Who is that girl that Shinichi is sticking to like a magnet?"

Ran didn't answer. She couldn't.

Sonoko glanced at her and she punched the air with her fist. "Let's get to the bottom of this!" she announced, "We have to find out the connection between those two! Let's go Ran! Operation _'Spy on the New Girl'_ officially starts now!"

Grabbing Ran's hand, Sonoko dragged her down the stairs. Ran pulled back, not wanting to get involved.

Sonoko snapped her head back to face Ran and she said through gritted teeth, "Don't you want to know the truth? Aren't you tired of being kept in the dark? Cos even if you're not, I am! I am sick of seeing that Mystery Freak doing this to you! So I am going to get to the bottom of this, whether you like it or not!"

Saying this, Sonoko began to pull Ran harder. This time, Ran didn't resist. She knew that she was sick of it too. She was always being kept in the dark; always not knowing, not understanding. But she never pressed Shinichi for details. She was afraid. Afraid of the truth. She was scared of the details that might scar her for life. But Sonoko's words had lit a new determination in Ran's soul. Ran smiled, glad that she had such a good friend.

Both of them quickly rush to the shoe lockers to change their shoes. Operation _'Spy on the Girl'_ was underway.

**_*Beika Department Store*_**

"This is Alpha. Target is in sight."

"Jeez, Sonoko," Ran said in exasperation, "This isn't a real spy mission so you don't need to act like that."

Sonoko was hiding behind a pillar, her eyes shifting uneasily. They had followed Shinichi and Shiho to Beika Department Store and now they were eating together at an Italian café. Shinichi was the one doing most of the talking. He chatted and laughed while Shiho sat quietly, eating her pasta daintily. Ran and Sonoko observed them carefully while keeping themselves hidden behind the pillar. Puzzled stares were sent in their direction by many shoppers but Sonoko didn't seem to care.

Sonoko replied huffily, "Of course this is a real spy mission! We are spying on them so we are on a mission! Now keep hidden! The target is starting to move!"

They quickly hid behind a pillar, peeking at Shinichi and Shiho who had just left the restaurant. Shinichi led her to an expensive ladies' boutique.

Sonoko gasped and said angrily, "How dare she! She is spending Shinichi-kun's money! What an expensive girl she is!"

Ran nodded unconsciously. The Italian café was an expensive place to eat and she saw Shinichi paying for the food himself. Now they were in a ladies' boutique. Through the glass walls of the boutique, Ran could see Shinichi looking through the rows of clothing, picking some out and giving them to Shiho. Shiho just took them impassively and went to the dressing room.

Ran didn't understand. Are they just friends? It didn't seem that way.

**_*In the boutique*_**

Shinichi glanced at a mirror on the wall. Ran and Sonoko were still behind the pillar. Shinichi had noticed them the moment they started to follow him. Their tailing was terrible. Sonoko with her spying antics made her all the more easier to spot. If this was a test, Shinichi could bet his house that they will receive a huge 'F'. They were the most conspicuous people in the mall.

Shiho came out of the dressing room. Shinichi glanced at her and smiled. The golden sequined dress that Shinichi picked out for her was beautiful on Shiho. It was snugly fitted on her slim body and her hair, which was slightly longer now, fell in soft curls around her shoulders. Her red hair fit perfectly with the gold cloth and the turquoise necklace that Shinichi had given her to try out brought out the color of her eyes.

Shiho twirled in front of him and asked, "Are they still there?"

Shinichi grinned. "Yeah," Shinichi replied, "I think they are going to get wrong ideas if you do that."

Shiho stopped and cocked her head at him. "They are already thinking Kudou-kun," Shiho answered calmly, causing Shinichi to laugh slightly.

Shinichi's laughter died out. His eyes turned sad and he stared into Shiho's eyes which reflected sadness as well.

Shinichi smiled slightly. "This is for the best," Shinichi whispered, "Isn't it?"

Shiho didn't answer. She just shrugged and went back to the dressing room. Shinichi just stared at the drawn curtain of the dressing room.

"It is for the best," Shinichi whispered, "I have to do this."

_**~(~)~ **_

**So how is it? I know it is short but it took me six hours to write this blasted chapter. I think that this chapter is bad as well! Argh! I really am not good at writing ShinRan stories! *slams head on desk* **

**Please review after reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 So close yet so far

**CHAPTER 4- So close yet so far**

**OK, I think I've got an inspiration. I was listening to a song (it's a Korean song) and I decided to try my luck and write this story (which I am failing at) based on that song. I'm not sure if it'll turn out well though. I'm just going with my gut and following the song. For those who reviewed, thank you! **

**To Partsu: Don't worry, I'm confused to. I'll try to make this story understandable.**

**To the rest: Thank you for your reviews! You all give me motivation to continue!**

_**~(~)~**_

It's been three days. It has been three days since Shinichi returned. Three days since the new girl, Miyano Shiho, enrolled in this school. It also has been three days since Shinichi decided not to walk home with Ran anymore. Everytime after school, Shinichi would rush to the new girl's class and drag her to an unknown place. Despite Sonoko's pestering, Ran couldn't bring herself to ask him for the truth nor could she stand to spy on him any longer. But she promised herself that she will ask Shinichi for the truth one day.

Shinichi was in front of the class. He was talking to the teacher. Then the teacher nodded and Shinichi faced the class.

"Hey everyone!" Shinichi shouted, bringing the entire class from their bored daze to attention.

"Hey everyone," Shinichi shouted again, "There's going to be a party at my house today night! Make sure you come everyone!"

The guys started cheering as soon as they heard those words. Shinichi's parties were always full of pomp and splendour.

Ran couldn't help but wonder why there was a sudden party.

"Why?" Ran voiced out, causing Shinichi to look at her.

Shinichi grinned foolishly as though he had just thought about something that cheered him up immensely.

"My parents want to celebrate Miyano-senpai's and my return to school," he replied.

"Miyano-senpai?" Ran repeated, "What have she got to do with your return party?"

"Oh, my parents want to celebrate her enrolment in school as well," Shinichi shrugged before shouting to the entire class, "Make sure you come alright? Dress formal alright! You guys know that my mom is a big fan of ballroom finery!"

Saying that, Shinichi returned to his seat and the teacher shushed the class. Soon enough, the class returned to its original 'bored-to-death' condition. Ran looked at Shinichi. She felt her heart plummet. It's always about that new girl nowadays. The boys in the school were turned head-over-heels because of her exotic Eurasian beauty. The girls were out of their mind with envy because of the boys. And Ran, she was just sad. Sad that Shinichi was one of those boys who were chasing her in lust. Shiho didn't even look interested with Shinichi.

Then Shinichi grinned at her. Ran stared at him in shock, watching him scribble something on a piece of paper. He then showed it to her:

_You coming?_

Ran smiled. Shinichi was still as mischievous as ever. Sending messages in class was of course, prohibited but Shinichi never cared. He would sleep in class, read a book, talk to her and sometimes, he would just rush out of class because he caught wind of a case. Ran was glad that some parts of Shinichi never changed.

She nodded and giggled when she saw Shinichi punch the air in happiness. Shinichi grinned at her before facing the front. Ran did the same and she smiled to herself. Maybe Shinichi wasn't really into Shiho.

_*Night, Kudou's residence*_

Ran walked into the vast interior of the Kudou's mansion. Although she had attended many of their parties before, she still couldn't get used to the richness and the decorations of the house. Waiters decked in smart white tuxedos walked around with platters of food and drinks, offering them to the formally-dressed people there. It seemed that Shinichi had invited many other people as well. Many police officers were here. Megure-keibu, Sato-san, Takagi-san, Shiratori-san- they were all here. They were chatting with Kudou Yusaku, Shinichi's father. Ran looked around and saw a beautiful woman rushing towards her.

"Ran-chan!"

Ran smiled when she saw Kudou Yukiko rushing through the crowd towards her. She hugged Ran tight and Ran hugged her back. Yukiko was dressed in a dark blue dress that brought out the colour of her eyes.

Yukiko smiled and said, "I'm so glad you came!"

Ran replied, "Of course I did! Where's Shinichi?"

Yukiko winked at her and leaned close to her before whispering, "He's busy with the lady of the night!"

Ran repeated, "Lady of the night?"

Whistling broke out throughout the crowd of guests. Yukiko grinned and turned around to face the stairs that led to the Kudou's upper floor. Ran looked there too and was stunned by what she saw.

Shinichi and Shiho were walking down the stairs together, arm in arm. Shinichi's hair was artistically messed up, his fringe falling to his blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and at his feet, a pair of Armani shoes. He grinned at the crowd who were staring at the teenage boy who looked as though he had turned into a man.

But the one that was attracting the most attention was Shiho. Her reddish blonde hair was fashioned in a French Braid that was ornamented with jewelled hairpins. The simple make-up on her face enhanced her flawless looks and her ears held pearl earrings. She wore a simple white sleeveless white dress that falls all the way to the floor, the cloth swishing around her feet. The white dress was simple, but it looked brilliant on Shiho. The cloth hugged her slim body and that caused some of the guys to swoon. At her feet, a pair of dainty gold heels completed the look. Ran couldn't help but feel shabby in her simple blue dress and heels.

Ran could feel a sting in her eyes. Shiho was so beautiful. It was no wonder that Shinichi chosen her. Ran looked down on the floor, wishing that she could disappear.

_~At the stairs~_

Shinichi walked down the stairs, leading Shiho with him. He stared at Ran. Ran was looking at the floor, her face filled with sadness. Shinichi wanted to run to Ran to comfort her. But he can't. He mustn't. It was for the best if he didn't get close to her.

Shiho looked at Shinichi's disturbed face. She knew exactly what was turning in that brilliant mind of his. Shiho was sad as well. The wheels of time were cruel with them. There was a reason Shinichi couldn't be with Ran. A reason why Shinichi is distancing himself. It was for her.

Shiho whispered to him, "Go ahead."

Shinichi to look at her. "I can't," Shinichi's voice was full of sadness.

Shiho looked into his sapphire eye and said softly, "You will never be able to do this again Kudou-kun. Don't waste it."

Shinichi smiled sadly and whispered a 'thanks'. He led her out of the house, people following behind him. In all parties that his parents set up, a dance was crucial to start the party. The dance was always a waltz and it was always under the beautiful night sky. Shinichi led Shiho out into the garden and Shiho nodded at him, giving him the courage he needed to let Shiho go.

He turned and ran to Ran who was right at the back of the crowd. Shinichi pushed through the crowd and stood in front of her.

Shinichi held out his hand and asked the perplexed Ran, "Can I have this dance?"

Ran stared at his hand, before taking it. Shinichi's heart leapt at her touch and she held her hand as he led her to the dance floor. As he walked there, clapping broke out and he glanced at Shiho who nodded once, encouraging him. Shinichi walked to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hand on Ran's small waist, holding her other hand in his other hand.

The music began. Shinichi moved and Ran followed him. They stared into each other's eyes and danced. Their movements were synchronised. Shinichi read her movements even with the slightest indication from Ran. They leapt and twirled and spun, lost in their own world.

_~You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<em>

_A life goes by_  
><em>Romantic dreams will stop<em>  
><em>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew<em>  
><em>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<em>  
><em>And now forever I know<em>  
><em>All that I wanted to hold you<em>  
><em>So close<em>

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_  
><em>Almost believing this was not pretend<em>  
><em>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come<em>  
><em>So far we are so close<em>

_How could I face the faceless days_  
><em>If I should lose you now?<em>  
><em>We're so close<em>  
><em>To reaching that famous happy end<em>  
><em>And almost believing this was not pretend<em>  
><em>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<em>  
><em>So close<em>  
><em>So close<em>  
><em>And still so far~<em>

Shinichi held Ran close as the song ended. How he wished that the song never end. He wanted to be in that dance forever. When it was just the two of them. They were meant to be but they weren't meant to be as well. They were two dancing flames merged into one but like all flames, they have to die out. But then, although it was short lived, the dance was theirs. It was their moment and neither one of them will let go.

_**~(~)~**_

**I just wanted to add in that song cos it fits the story well. I've already decided on the storyline which I'm already tearing up on. Please review after reading. Thanks. **

**Song: So close by Jon McLaughlin**


	5. Chapter 5 Pressing

**CHAPTER 5- Pressing**

**Hey everyone! I have some bad and good news. Bad news: My holidays are going to end soon so don't expect new fanfics so quickly. Good news: I am going on hyper speed mode to finish this story and the other one I'm working on, Secrets: Part 2 of Impending Doom Trilogy. So expect faster updates as I am itching to finish this two stories so I can concentrate on my studies next year. Other than that, nothing much so please enjoy! **

_**~(~)~**_

Shinichi broke away from Ran and held her at arm's length. The music had ended and now he needed to go back to his act. Shinichi looked into Ran's huge, violet eyes and felt a pang of pain. He couldn't look away. Her eyes, they were pleading silently for him to stay and to never look away.

_Ran, _Shinichi thought, _I can't. I'm sorry._

Shinichi smiled sadly at her and bowed, skimming his lips over the back of her hand. His lips drifted over the soft skin for a moment before he dropped the hand and turned away from Ran. He took a deep breath and took his first step away from Ran. Placing one foot in front of the other, he soon left her alone in the middle of the dance floor. He walked slowly to Shiho, as slowly as possible, half-wishing and half-dreading that Ran would shout at him and ask for an explanation. But she didn't. She just stood there, motionless, staring at the retreating back of the boy she loved.

_This is for the best Ran, _Shinichi thought again, holding back tears that he had collected for more than a year.

_*Ran's perspective*_

_Don't you look away from me Shinichi, _she thought, locking her eyes in his electrifying blue ones.

But he did. He didn't say anything. He just bowed and kissed her hand, thanking her for the dance silently. The place where his lips brushed against her skin, it tingled but when he dropped her hand, it stopped. It just fell back to her sides limply as she watched Shinichi turn around and walk away from her towards Shiho. He walked so slowly. It was as though he was waiting for her to call out for him; to stop him. But she couldn't open her mouth to utter a single word.

_Why do you look so sad when you look at me Shinichi? _Ran thought,_ What's wrong?_

Shinichi glanced subtly over his broad shoulders, shooting her a fleeting glance that sent Ran fluttering. His eyes were filled with sadness. Ran's throat constricted. Why does he look so sad?

Claps from the audience broke her out of her pondering. She looked around and realized that she was the only one on the dance floor. Blushing, she hurriedly left the dance floor and walked towards Sonoko who was stuck behind some guys. Sonoko waved at her and Ran neared Sonoko. The guests began to mingle among themselves, the awe of watching two teenagers dance dying out.

Sonoko nudged Ran's ribs and said cheekily, "I never saw such a beautiful couple! Shinichi must have wanted you back!"

Ran didn't answer; her mind was someplace else. She was staring at Shinichi who was talking with Shiho in low voices.

Sonoko jabbed her harder in the ribs, jolting Ran out of her worries. Ran looked at Sonoko who was watching her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Sonoko asked softly, noticing the edginess of her good friend.

"Shinichi…" Ran started, "I don't know. It feels like he is keeping something from me," Ran finished sadly.

Sonoko replied, "Then ask him."

"What?" Ran asked in shock, "Ask him?"

Sonoko nodded forcefully. "You want to know," she said, "Then ask. Ask him until he spills the truth."

"But…" Ran started.

"Don't just wait for him to tell you!" Sonoko said loudly, causing some nearby people to look at her in alarm.

"I think it's time for him to tell you the truth," Sonoko ended more softly. Her voice showed her finality and Ran felt compelled to do as she said.

Ran looked at Shinichi again and realized that he was staring at her with those blue eyes of his. Shinichi quickly dropped his gaze to his cocktail the moment he noticed that Ran was gazing at him. Shiho glanced at Ran and whispered something to Shinichi before hooking her arm with his and dragged him away from the party. Ran gritted her teeth as she watched Shiho and Shinichi disappearing around the house. Gathering as much courage as she could, she strode after them, pushing through the crowd.

_*Behind the house*_

"Oi," Shinichi said, pulling on Shiho's arm to slow her down.

Shiho stopped and turned sharply to face him.

"Choose now," Shiho said urgently, "Do you want to tell her the truth or do you want to keep on lying?"

Shinichi gaped at her in shock.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Shinichi stuttered.

Shiho glared at him and snapped, "Mouri-san is coming to ask you for the truth. I saw that look in her eyes and she will ask you! Now, do you want to tell her the truth or not?"

Shinichi gulped fearfully. He wanted to tell her the truth but that would only hurt her. If he continued his lie, he had no idea if she would forgive him if she ever found out the truth. Either way, he was going to lose her. There was no stopping destiny and there was no changing of fate.

_What should I do? _Shinichi thought desperately, _There is no way out of this. It was a big mistake returning._

Shiho whispered, "You better hurry up Kudou-kun. She's coming."

Shinichi nodded and Shiho returned the nod. She jerked her head towards something behind Shinichi's back. She then took a step back, swiveled on her heel before disappearing into the shadows of the huge mansion.

Shinichi turned around slowly, hoping that who he hoped to see wasn't there. Ran stood behind a few paces behind him, watching him with a worried look upon her face. Shinichi grimaced. He wasn't prepared to face Ran at all. The gears in his head began to turn as fast as possible, trying to figure out the next smart move.

But no matter how much they turn and worked, Shinichi couldn't come up with anything. Time was running out.

_*Ran's perspective*_

_He's worried, _Ran thought.

She watched Shinichi's eyes which was turning in turmoil. Although his face was emotionless, Ran could read Shinichi like a book. She had known him since childhood. No matter how much Shinichi tried to hide, Ran could guess what he was thinking. And now, he looked harassed and Ran couldn't believe it; he seemed afraid.

Ran neared him slowly, staring at Shinichi.

Shinichi grinned widely at her. That grin was a false one. Seeing it riled Ran up, giving her more courage.

"I need to talk to you Shinichi," Ran started, her voice cracking when she saw Shinichi paled.

"Um…" Shinichi said, glancing around. He looked like he was going to escape anytime soon.

Ran steeled herself and strengthened her voice, "Shinichi, I feel like you've been hiding something from me."

Shinichi paled even more and said hurriedly, "I'm not hiding anything!"

Ran growled out, "Where have you been for one and a half years Shinichi? Don't you just say you were on a case!"

Shinichi snapped back, "I was on a case Ran! Why do you say that I wasn't?"

Ran whispered, "Because of her. And how you have been acting this past few days. You've changed then you became the Shinichi I knew tonight. Then you turned back to the Shinichi that I don't know. What is going on?"

Ran stared into Shinichi's face, daring him to lie to her again. Shinichi returned her stare with his own stare but his was slightly afraid, not like Ran's determined gaze. Shinichi gulped visibly, making Ran more fired up. She wasn't going to take more lies anymore.

"Shinichi, answer me!" Ran pressed, "Answer me Shinichi!"

_**~(~)~ **_

**Done! Sorry for the sudden end but I need to rest as well so I'll update as soon as possible! Do review after reading! Thanks everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6 Three Simple Words

**CHAPTER 6- Three simple words**

**Hey guys! As promised, I'm going to write as fast as possible for this story and my other story Secrets: Part 2 of Impending Doom Trilogy. For those who are reading this and never heard of my other story, do check it out! I need as many reviews as possible so I can write better! For those who reviewed, thank you very much!**

_**~(~)~**_

_**Previously…**_

_** Ran steeled herself and strengthened her voice, "Shinichi, I feel like you've been hiding something from me."**_

S_**hinichi paled even more and said hurriedly, "I'm not hiding anything!"**_

… _**Ran stared into Shinichi's face, daring him to lie to her again. Shinichi returned her stare with his own stare but his was slightly afraid, not like Ran's determined gaze. Shinichi gulped visibly, making Ran more fired up. She wasn't going to take more lies anymore.**_

"_**Shinichi, answer me!" Ran pressed, "Answer me Shinichi!"**_

"Shinichi, answer me!" Ran pressed again, "Answer me Shinichi!"

Shinichi gulped, his eyes looking around wildly for an escape route. Ran glared at him, half-angry and half-afraid. This wasn't like Shinichi at all. He was never this scared of something especially not her. Shinichi, the headstrong and stubborn boy that Ran had known for most of her life was now like a rat trapped in a cage.

"Shinichi," Ran said his name, her voice pleading.

Shinichi glanced at her and answered her hurriedly, "I am not hiding anything Ran!"

Ran crossed her arms and waited. She wasn't going to move away and she made sure that the message was clear. She wasn't going to let him off the hook until he told the truth.

"I have so many questions Shinichi and you will answer them," Ran whispered for only the two of them to hear.

"Ran…" Shinichi whispered her name.

"Firstly, where have you been for one and a half years Shinichi?" Ran asked, "Secondly, who is Miyano-senpai? Thirdly, why does she look like Ai-chan who is in America with Conan-kun? Why did you return with her when Conan-kun and Ai-chan went back to America? Somehow, I feel like there's a connection. Lastly, why do you act the way you did these past few days?" her voice broke, unable to take it any longer, "Answer me Shinichi!" she shouted.

Ran stopped, breathing heavily. She had asked all the questions that she had kept hidden for so long. She couldn't take it any longer. She had to find out the truth. Those questions, why did she feel like it's so important? The moment she shouted them, she felt a great weight lifted off her chest only to be replaced by another much heavier weight.

_Shinichi, _Ran pleaded in her thoughts, hoping that her thoughts would somehow be transferred to Shinichi, _Just tell me the truth. No more lies, please._

_*Shinichi's POV*_

_ Ran, _Shinichi thought as he gazed into her face that reflected years of pain, _do you really want the truth? It's fire Ran. It will burn and it might just engulf you and give you an eternity of suffering. Do you really want the truth?_

Shinichi couldn't voice out those words that were playing in his mind over and over again. How could he? Ran was standing right in front of him, demanding the truth that he had worked so hard to bury. He had killed emotions just to bury them deep so no one will ever find them but Ran, she was ordering him to give her the truth and denounce his lies just with three simple words: _Answer me Shinichi_.

_Don't look at me that way Ran;_ Shinichi begged in his mind, _I can't look at you any longer when you are giving me that look._

Her violet eyes were brimming with tears. They haven't fall yet but Shinichi was sure that they will fall the moment he said anything. Shinichi's words got stuck in his throat. He never wanted to see her cry again but wasn't he the one who was making her cry? Why was it so hard to make her smile and laugh the way she used to everyday?

"Answer me Shinichi!" Ran screamed, "Answer me!"

"Why Ran?" Shinichi snapped back, words just slipping out of his mouth, "Why do you want it so badly?"

Shinichi's hand snapped to his mouth, not believing what he just ranted. That was not what he wanted to say. But those words just slipped out of his mouth without his permission. He glanced at Ran, dreading her reaction. Ran's eyes widened but they still haven't overflowed with those dreaded tears. She was staring at him in shock.

"Why?" Ran repeated, her voice soft, "Aren't you the one who runs around to solve cases because you seek the truth? You told me that there was only one truth. I want to find that truth now."

His heart ached painfully as it called out to her, trying to get her to understand that she mustn't know the truth. He wanted to tell her that whatever he had done, it was for her. But why was it so hard to put them into words? The distance between them was suffocating him. How he wish that he could bring her in her arms! To hold her tight even if it's only for a while.

"Shinichi, what is it that is so hard for me to know?" Ran asked her voice desperate, "What is it?"

"Ran…" Shinichi started his heart unable to take it anymore, "Don't ask any more questions. Please."

"No!" Ran shouted, "I can't be in the dark anymore! Why are you shutting me out?"

"I can't tell you!" Shinichi shouted.

"Tell me Shinichi!" Ran screamed, "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt Ran!" Shinichi yelled. He had let slip a part of the secrets that he wanted to hide so badly.

Ran gaped at him. Shinichi stared into her violet eyes, his chest heaving in as much as air as possible. He had said it. Those words that he never wanted her to hear at all. With these few words, he knew that more was just going to follow after them. There was no way he could tell her more than what he had let out. He swallowed, bracing himself.

But Ran spoke first.

Her eyes had finally given up on trying to hold back the tears. The tears ran down her cheeks freely like a waterfall, never-ending. Her arms that were folded across her chest had fallen limp to her sides. She had gone completely still.

"What do you mean?" Ran whispered, "What do you mean Shinichi?"

Shinichi's throat constricted. He didn't force them open. He needed them closed or else he will spill out the words that he had wanted to say so badly but couldn't. Shinichi couldn't tell her. It was for the best. For both of them.

"I'm sorry Ran," Shinichi managed to mumble out those words, "I'm really sorry but…"

"But what Shinichi!" Ran screamed, cutting him off, "I am sick of hearing 'I'm sorry' but you never showed anything to show that you are sorry! Those words are meaningless unless you do something Shinichi!"

Turning around, she ran as quickly as possible away from Shinichi. Despite her back facing Shinichi, he knew that she was heartbroken beyond measure. He watched the retreating back and his heart just fell into a deep pit. He just stood there, watching the back that belonged to Ran, the girl that he would always want to be with but couldn't. His eyes watered but he brushed the annoying tears away, not wanting to be more saddened.

"Go and tell her."

Shinichi spun around. Shiho was standing in the shadows and she was looking at him with a mixture of sympathy and sadness.

She walked out of the darkness and said, "You thought it was best to never tell her. But, after seeing how she reacted, do you think it's better to tell her the truth?"

Shinichi muttered, "But, she will be more heartbroken."

"She will be more forlorn no matter what," Shiho replied, her voice soft and cheerless, "But, it's better for her to know the truth before you go."

Shinichi glanced into Shiho's turquoise eyes and saw encouragement there. Gaining courage, he nodded once to Shiho and swiveled on his heel and raced after Ran.

Shiho smiled sadly and whispered, "Kudou-kun, tell her everything so both of you will be free from the hold of dark secrets. Tell her and you will be free."

Shinichi ran towards Ran who was struggling to push pass the numerous guests who were standing around, their faces curious. It was evident from their faces that they had heard everything. Normally, Shinichi would get mad that they were eavesdropping on his private conversation with Ran, but now, he couldn't care less.

He rushed to the center of the crowd, pushing people left and right. He stood there and watched Ran running up the steps to his house.

Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "Ran! Don't you go just yet!"

Ran stopped but only for a while. She shook her head, her back facing Shinichi.

Shinichi then shouted, "Did you forget what I said to you in London?"

Ran just stood at the top of the steps, not answering. Taking it as a good sign, Shinichi continued, "I said everything starts from zero. Did you understand what I meant then Ran?" 

Ran again didn't answer. Shinichi gathered as much courage as he could, ignoring the people around him.

"I love you Ran."

Ran spun around and looked at him. Her face was tear-stricken and her wide, violet eyes staring at him incredulously.

"What?" Ran whispered, her ears not believing the words that she just heard.

"I love you Ran," Shinichi repeated, his voice softer now, "I have loved you for so long. You are my first and only, Ran."

Ran shook all over. Her eyes widened even more as she took in the words that she wanted to hear for so long. Shinichi stood, waiting, waiting for her to do something. He didn't care if it's a kick to the face, but he couldn't stand the silence and the lies any longer. He just want to tell it straight out. He needed to be free from the grasp of the lies and secrets he held.

Ran raced towards Shinichi and fell into his arms. She wrapped her arms around Shinichi and hugged him tight. Her tears wetted his shirt and she whispered his name over and over again as she held him tight.

Shinichi pulled her closer and he tucked her head under his chin. Closing his eyes, he dropped into a state where it was only him and her. He got those three words of his chest and now he could finally tell Ran the truth that he wanted to tell her for so long. Shinichi didn't care about the world; he didn't care about the nameless and faceless people gathered around him. The only thing on his mind was Ran.

_I love you Ran, _Shinichi thought as he let the warm feeling overcome him, _I will never let go of you."_

_*Ran's POV*_

_ I love you Shinichi, _Ran thought as she wept into his chest, _don't let me go._

_**~(~)~**_

**WAH! Finally, I got this part over and done with! ShinRan fans, you better give me some credit because I racked my brains to write this chapter! Hope this chapter satisfies you ShinRan fans so you better review. Oh yeah, I can't put this in the story but just in case you guys are wondering, Ran's 'horn' is to the side of Shinichi's head when he hugged her. That way, he wasn't poked or anything. Do review after reading! Reviews are a writer's number 1 on the Christmas Wish list! So do review! **

**Oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! Have a good Christmas everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7 Flower

**CHAPTER 7- Flower**

**Ack! My neck hurts from bending over from drawing and my back hurts cos I've been sitting for way too long! ****But that didn't stop me from writing this story! I kind of like it already but then again, I am not a ShinRan fan. I just wanted to do this story as a tribute to them and to understand how writers of ShinRan fanfics feel. And I found my answer. Writing a ShinRan story gives the author a headache! That's what I felt!**

**For those who reviewed and favourite this story, thank you! I really appreciate it! **

_**~(~)~**_

_I love you Ran._

Those words repeated themselves in her mind over and over, like a broken radio. She couldn't believe that he told her those three words that she had wanted to hear so much and he did that publically with everyone around. She never felt happier in her entire life. Those three words had lightened up her day and had erased all the terrible memories that she had collected over the years. She just wanted to be with him forever.

Ran glanced to her side where Shinichi walked beside her. As soon as she stopped crying and released him, he immediately took her out of the party partly because of embarrassment and partly because of business. When she moved away from him, Shinichi glared at the crowd who was ogling at them, causing them to move on with the party and pretend as though nothing happened. Shinichi then quickly brought her out and just asked her to walk with him. She agreed of course.

They walked slowly past the numerous buildings in Beika. Shinichi wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the buildings with a sad smile on his face. Ran could see that same expression in his eyes; the sheer joy and appreciation of the surroundings mixed with a hint of sadness. It was the same when he looked around the school. Ran wanted to ask him but she decided to wait and allow Shinichi to take in the sights. Somehow she felt that it was best to let him do as he pleased.

Shinichi stopped and said softly, "Let's go to the park."

Ran nodded in agreement and they turned around a corner which led to the street that they were so familiar with since their childhood days. Flashes of those carefree days past through her mind. They were so young then. Who would ever know that they would grow up to love each other even more? Ran remembered how Yukiko teased her mother, Eri about them being together when they grew up. Well, Yukiko was the only one who guessed it. Eri was never pleased with them being together and Ran felt a sense of amusement when she remembered Eri's endless warnings about Shinichi.

_You're wrong Okaa-san, _she thought, giving Shinichi a fleeting look, _we would be together forever._

They came to the playground which was their favourite place to go when they were just kids. Shinichi liked to play soccer here and Ran loved to watch him. Shinichi was wonderful in soccer even when he was just a kid. Ran had always thought he was cool as.

They sat down on a bench and Shinichi stooped down to pluck a wildflower by the bench. He smelt it and handed it to Ran who took it without a word. She smelt it as well. The flower had the smell of summer, warm and sweet but it was cold like winter. Ran grasped it tightly in her hands, wondering why she had suddenly thought of such thoughts.

Shinichi sighed, his eyes fixed on the playground.

"Ran," he said finally.

Ran looked at him, waiting for him to continue. His eyes were distant as he took in the familiar sights of their childhood hangout spot.

"Ran," he said again, more softly, "I am going to tell you everything but I need you to just listen. Don't say anything till I'm done."

"Shinichi," Ran started, shocked at his request.

"Just don't say anything till I'm done Ran," Shinichi replied, his voice filled with sadness, "I might never be able to push myself to say it again."

Ran snapped her mouths shut and nodded solemnly. She realised that Shinichi wasn't joking and he really meant what he said.

"All this time Ran," Shinichi began, "I was on a case but I was never away from you."

Ran looked at him, puzzled. What was he talking about? Didn't he tell her that he was far away for a case?

"I was here," Shinichi continued, "as the little boy you know as Edogawa Conan. How I became Edogawa Conan started from the day we went to Tropical Land. This is what happened…"

_~an hour later~_

_ Impossible, _Ran thought, _it's simply impossible._

Shinichi stopped, understanding Ran's apparent disbelief. Ran's face was the very image of incredulity and despair. Shinichi waited for her to say something. He knew that the story so far was hard to believe; actually near to impossible. Who would believe that there was something that could shrink someone? Who would believe that the little boy who stayed with you was your first love and the little girl you knew was a genius scientist? It was extremely unbelievable and now Shinichi was insisting that that was the truth.

Ran clenched her fist, crushing the delicate flower. She just couldn't believe that the lies she thought he was hiding was more terrible then she thought. Memories of Conan, no _Shinichi_, flooded into her mind. Conan smiling at her with his child-like grin; Conan saving her for endless times. Conan saying that he loved her. All this time, it was _Shinichi_.

Ran took in a deep breath to calm her raging nerves. She stilled her shaking body and released the breath she inhaled. She knew; she knew that Conan was too alike Shinichi and she had a lingering suspicion that Conan and Shinichi was closer than she thought. She sometimes thought that Conan was Shinichi but everytime; her doubts were dashed due to some kind of event that would explain Conan and Shinichi's similarities. But to actually be told that Conan was _Shinichi_, she couldn't help but to shake all over in comprehension of the truth.

Ran slowed her quick breathing and looked at Shinichi who was watching her with fear and worry. His blue eyes were hooded as though he had been beside himself with anxiety. Beneath his left eye, the scar which he had gained when he was going against the Organization attracted Ran's attention. Shinichi said that a bullet grazed him and that caused the scar. She raised her free hand and slowly touched the scar. Her fingers traced over the light lump that ran all the way to his left ear. Shinichi's eyes locked into hers, his sapphire eyes begging her to understand.

Ran smiled at him. She knew that whatever Shinichi did, it was for her. That scar was the only remaining reminder of the dark days when Shinichi lived in fear of being found. But it wasn't all that dark. She treasured those days that Shinichi was Conan and the special moments that they shared. She was a little mad of the times that she was fooled and did embarrassing things like bathing with Shinichi, but she forgave him. He never told her to protect her. Despite her belief that she didn't need protection, she appreciated everything he had done for her.

She smiled again and leaned towards him tentatively. Shinichi leaned in as well. Their breaths became quicker as their faces touched. Their warm breaths tickled their cheeks as they lowered their gaze, too shy to look into each other's eyes. Their noses touched and they moved closer.

A sudden movement stopped their progress. They turned their heads slightly to look at what had moved. Ran had dropped the flower and it was now drifting to the ground. They watched the flower float to the ground, wondering about its significance. The flower was cold as death but the smell it was still as sweet as it used to be. The truth might be hard to hear but it was always nicer to know it.

The flower landed on the ground noiselessly and finally stilled. They glanced at each other and realised what they were doing. They smiled slightly at each other and continued what they were doing.

_**~(~)~**_

**Done for this chapter! Terrible ending again I know but I think it's better to let you guys' imagination run wild. Better than me explaining every little detail. You ShinRan fans should be able to picture it. Do review after reading! **


	8. Chapter 8 45 days earlier

**CHAPTER 8- 45 days earlier**

**Hey everyone! Christmas is today and that means I can sit in front of the computer and write more! I don't really celebrate Christmas so I can do what I want during this festive season. What I want to do is to write more chapters for this story! So just keep on checking for more updates as I will try my best to update this story within two days as I am writing the chapters for my other story as well! Thank you for those who reviewed! **

**Warning: Blood! If you are afraid of blood, look the other way please!**

_**~(~)~**_

_We are all born for love… It is the principle of existence and its only end. ~Benjamin Disraeli_

_*Shinichi's POV*_

_ I can't bring myself to tell her, _Shinichi thought, _I just can't._

Shinichi watched Ran from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were down casted to the ground, her skin pale from the cold. The only colour on her skin was the rosy red blush from her cheeks. She glanced shyly at Shinichi, only to look away, too embarrassed to lock gazes with him. Shinichi could only do the same thing and look to the ground. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and he cursed himself for being so happy. He didn't need the emotions that he was feeling right now. It would just hinder him from his real purpose here. Well, the aim had change but the underlying reason still remained the same.

Shinichi raised his hand and brought his fingers to his lips. The kiss was sweet and soft, something Shinichi had never felt before. His fingers traced his lips gently as he recalled how Ran felt and how tender her lips were; how it fit so easily to his. How he wished that it never ended! He just wanted to sink into the warm feeling of love and never let go. It had been a while since he had felt such a strong sense of security! All worries and despair just vanished the moment they touched and they stayed gone till they finally broke apart due to some old man walking past them. Then, all the negative emotions returned and Shinichi couldn't bring himself to continue the illusion of love.

They walked side by side, neither saying a word. They didn't look at each other; only giving some sidelong glances before turning away again. Neither wanted to talk about what had happened. They just wanted to indulge in some self-reflection but they didn't want to leave each other just yet. It was one of the moments when they just wanted to enjoy each other's company but not talk at all. The simple feeling of gratitude at each other's presence was enough for them. Words weren't needed.

_But they are needed to transfer the rest of the story to you, _Shinichi thought again, his heart pained by the feeling of guilt and hopelessness.

Shinichi thought with sadness, _when I tell you the rest, will you still forgive me? This feeling isn't forever Ran… It will evaporate into thin air, leaving nothing behind…_

_***45 days earlier***_

_ "It's over Gin!" shouted Jodie Starling, FBI agent. She pointed her __Glock 23 .40S&W pistol at Gin._

_ Gin staggered back to a standing position, his hands pressing against the bullet wound on his stomach that Conan had given him. The warehouse where the FBI had decided to ambush the Organization. Most of the members were either dead or captured. Now, it was only Gin and Bourbon left. Gin was cornered but no one knew Bourbon gone to. But no one could really bother much about Bourbon when they had a dangerous maniac in front of them. Twenty FBI agents had their guns aimed at him but he didn't even flinch. _

_ The old warehouse that they were currently having their battle in was covered in blood. The FBI had given a great surprise attack but the Black Organization had retaliated with equal strength. The fight was deadly and many from each side were shot in the cross-fire. It had been an hour since they first charged into the warehouse but it only felt like minutes. Countless bodies lay on the floor, eyes still open wide, staring ahead as they silently accused the living of not saving them. But no one moved to cover their eyes. The battle was still on._

_Gin's silver eyes wandered to the body of his partner Vodka who was lying on the cold hard floor beside Korn. They had received a bullet through the brain, shot brilliantly by Akai who the Organization thought was dead. Akai raised his head from the scope of his Remington 700P and he glared at Gin who returned the hateful stare with equal contempt and spite._

_ "Give it up Gin," Akai said loudly from the top floor. Although he wasn't looking through the scope, the sniper rifle was still aimed directly at Gin. _

_ Gin's slick silver hair was in a mess. His black hat that he usually wore was knocked off his head during the shootings and now it rolled on the floor, the only thing that dared to move in the deadly atmosphere of the conflict. It spun around and around on its rim before finally falling flat on the floor at Gin's feet._

_ Gin crouched to pick up his hat. He shook the dust of it and nonchalantly placed it on the crown of his head. He lowered his eyes from Akai and he gazed around at the twenty FBI agents that were still very much alive and ready to shoot. His gaze dropped to Conan who was now eight. He was crouching on the floor, clutching his eye. His glasses had fallen off and now it lay broken on the floor. Conan was bleeding from the bullet graze that Gin had given him. Blood was seeping from his fingers and his right shocking, blue eye glowered at Gin. Gin didn't understand why a child would be in an ambush and how that kid could look Gin in the eye with such ferocity and hatred. It was very unnerving._

_ What was worst, Conan had punctured a hole in him after wrestling the gun from Vodka. He fired at him immediately after attaining the gun. He didn't even take his time to aim and his left eye was bleeding out. Yet, the bullet shot home; straight to the stomach. It was unbelievable how Conan's accuracy was perfect even with a single eye down._

_ Conan looked at Gin who was still watching him in wonder. Conan had shot him because he nearly killed Vermouth who was now standing behind the wall of FBI agents. She had turned to their side the moment the FBI barged into the room. She instantly pulled her own gun and shot Anokata in the head before killing Chianti who had pulled out her gun to shoot Vermouth. Vermouth then ran to the FBI ranks to help out with fight. She was safe but so many died to protect her. _

_ "I am not going to live any longer," Gin stated simply as though he was just talking about the weather, "so you can go ahead and shoot me."_

_ The agents gritted their teeth. Their top priority was to get as many members alive but that wasn't working in their favour. They had only managed to capture six members but the rest were either dead or too injured to move. It was even worse to not be able to help their fellow agents who laid on the floor among the Organization's members, bleeding to death. But no one dared to lower their gun from Gin who looked like he had a trick or two up his sleeve._

_ Conan gnashed his teeth in fury. His eye and cheek was flaming in pain but he was so angry that Bourbon got away. He was even more aggravated that the FBI wasn't moving in on Gin. Their just stayed stationary, their guns pointed at Gin. They weren't willing to shoot and Gin knows that. That gave him an advantage. He could just hassle and die slowly while the FBI couldn't do anything. No one dared to get any closer to the insanely dangerous man despite him being unarmed._

_ Conan grabbed the pistol that he had taken from Vodka, ready to end it all. He wasn't going to wait any longer. Ran was waiting for him and he need the information about APTX-4869 before the FBI take it all away. The FBI still had no idea about Conan's true form and if he suddenly started asking questions about the apotoxin's data, he will raise many alarms. Not a thing he wanted to do as he just wanted to hurry up and return back to his true form of an 18 year old high school student._

_ "Just give it up Gin!" Conan shouted, unsteadily getting up on his feet. Conan aimed the pistol at Gin with one hand, clicking off the safety. _

_ Gin just smirked, indicating that he had no wish to admit defeat. His thin lips were pulled upwards in an evil smile, his face showing no pain from the wound he received. But his eyes were showing puzzlement as he stared at Conan. _

_ "I've seen you before…" Gin muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "but where?"_

_ "It doesn't matter Gin!" Conan answered, "The important thing is that you are cornered and there is twenty-two guns pointed at you! You lost!"_

_ "Lost?" Gin repeated. He cracked a bigger grin, threw back his head and started laughing. His laughs were loud and clear, ringing in everyone's ears. It hurts to hear him laugh so nonchalantly. _

_ "Well, let me tell you something boy," Gin answered in between cackles, "I'm very much alive and I am not going down. But well for Bourbon, I can say that he would be easy to catch. So why not turn around and look for him instead?"_

_ "Don't you dare talk about me like that Gin," Bourbon's voice growled out from behind their backs. _

_ Conan turned around just in time to see Bourbon rushing out of the door. He fired a shot at Bourbon but it missed. Conan cursed himself._

_ "BANG!"  
><em> 

_ A searing pain flooded Conan. It stung worse at his chest. Conan looked down and saw blood soaking his white shirt, staining it with its scarlet liquid. Conan felt everything slow down. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Blood was pouring out from a single, well-placed bullet to the chest. Conan felt his pain and emotions drop away as he fell face-first to the floor. The world around him moved so slowly. He was in a Limbo. He saw Jodie-sensei run towards him and he saw Vermouth kneeling beside him. She picked his head up and placed it on her lap, screaming something incomprehensible to the agents._

_ Conan closed his eyes. He was floating. His consciousness was slipping away. They said that when your life was coming to an end, memories of your life would flash in front of your eyes. But why wasn't he seeing anything? All he saw was Ran…_

_ And that was the final word he said before darkness was pulled over his eyes, shutting him from the world and his thoughts. _

_**~(~)~**_

_**I personally feel this chapter wasn't that good but I wanted to shed some light on Shinichi's combat with the Organization. The next chapter would continue with the flashback. Do review after reading! **_

_**Merry Christmas All!**_


	9. Chapter 9 My Promise

**CHAPTER 9- My promise**

**Yo everyone! For this chapter, Shinichi's flashback will continue. Just to clear up confusion, when I am referring to Conan, I am talking about Shinichi in his shrunken form. When I say Shinichi, I mean him in his teenage body. I kind of treat them as two different people so hope it won't be too confusing! I am not using italics for the flashback for this chapter as this entire chapter was what happened before. Sorry that the flashback is so long! Next chapter won't be in the past anymore!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you so much! Your reviews are the only reason I'm continuing this story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_"BANG!"_

_A searing pain flooded Conan. It stung worse at his chest. Conan looked down and saw blood soaking his white shirt, staining it with its scarlet liquid. Conan felt everything slow down. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Blood was pouring out from a single, well-placed bullet to the chest…_

_Conan closed his eyes. He was floating. His consciousness was slipping away. They said that when your life was coming to an end, memories of your life would flash in front of your eyes. But why wasn't he seeing anything? All he saw was Ran…_

_And that was the final word he said before darkness was pulled over his eyes, shutting him from the world and his thoughts. _

* * *

><p>Conan opened his eyes groggily. The moment his eyelids cracked open, he shut them immediately due to the stinging light hurting his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut again, tearing up slightly. He waited for the sting behind his eyes to subside before gathering enough courage to open his eyes again. He raised his left eyelid gingerly. Feeling no pain, he opened his eyes fully to inspect the surroundings.<p>

White plastered walls. White tiles on the floor. The window at the side of the room was dark-stained. There was a metal table beside the silver door which was shut tight. The LED lights of the room that were too bright for Conan's eyes flickered slightly. The ceiling was covered by white tiles as well. Conan felt a little suffocated in the box of white walls. It was blinding him with its purity.

Conan sat up slightly, wincing at the sharp pain at his chest. He grabbed hold of his chest and wondered why he was filling such pain. Looking down at his chest, he saw that he was attached to an IV drip. His eyes followed the IV line all the way to its bag which hung from a metal pole beside his bed. The bed was way too big for his child body; he didn't even take up half of the bed. The sheets were white again and the pillows behind him were flattened; evidence that he had been lying in a comatose for quite some time. Conan raised his hand weakly and ran through his dark brown hair, wondering why he was in a hospital.

Then memories of the ambush returned to him. He remembered him shooting Gin and how Gin was so ready to die just so he wouldn't be taken by the FBI. He remembered Bourbon standing behind him and the terrible pain that flamed from his chest to the rest of his body. Memories of him dropping to the ground like a ragdoll whose strings were cut flooded his mind followed by Vermouth screams.

"We need to bring him to the hospital now!" she screamed in her husky voice. Her voice was piercing as she held him tight, trying to stop the overflow of blood.

Then, Ran. Her face swarmed through his mind and he remembered whispering her name as though it was a lucky charm before passing out. He remembered no more after that.

Conan slowly pulled his hand out of his hair and shakily covered his eyes as he recalled the past events. The other hand gripping his chest tightened as he mentally hit himself for being so careless. He took his attention off Gin for a minute and he was shot. Conan traced the bullet graze under his left eye, noting that it had turned into a line of knotted skin. Conan sighed as he thought about how he was going to explain it to Ran when he returned.

Conan jolted up when the door creaked open, wincing again because of his wound. Jodie, Ai, Agasa and a doctor came in. They were whispering in low voices as they entered.

Then Jodie noticed Conan staring at them. "Cool Kid!" Jodie squealed as she rushed over to his bedside, "You're awake!"

Ai and the hakase went over to his side as well, their faces filling with worry. The doctor walked over and began to check his vitals. He took his heartbeat, pulse and inspected his breathing before going to the foot of the bed and taking the clipboard which hung there.

"He seems to be fine," the doctor stated.

The other three breathed a sigh of relief. Conan smiled, thinking about how he was able to return to Ran alive.

"How long was I out?" Conan asked everyone.

"Three days," Ai replied, "You woke up earlier than a normal person would after a heart surgery."

Conan noticed that the doctor had looked away for a second, biting his lip. Conan gazed at the doctor, wondering what the doctor was so worried about. The rest didn't look worried at all. In fact, Jodie was happily chatting away about how they managed to capture the rest. Ai glanced at him and when Conan caught her eye, he somehow knew that she had managed to retrieve the data about the apotoxin. Conan couldn't help but smile slightly. He could return to Ran, in his full form. But Conan had a strange feeling that something wasn't right.

He glanced at the doctor and said, "Is anything wrong doctor?"

The doctor started; shocked that he was being watched. He shook his head hard, his neat, black hair flying all over his head. His face looked flustered and he bit his lip harder, nearly drawing blood. Conflicting emotions passed through his eyes and the doctor finally released his lip.

The doctor slammed the clipboard on the bed, causing everyone to jump. He looked furious but no one knew what he was angry at. His brown eyes shot to the door which was safely closed.

"I can't keep this anymore," the doctor whispered loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear, "I just can't."

Conan felt fear and doubt rising in him. "What do you mean?" Conan asked quickly.

The doctor checked the door again which remained closed. "The surgeon lied," he whispered after a moment's pause, "The bullet in your heart; it's still there."

"What?" Conan said loudly, causing the doctor to shush him. Conan quietened and glared at the doctor before asking, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't have long to live," the doctor replied hurriedly, avoiding Conan's blue eyes. "I'm sorry but that is the truth."

Silence fell over the room. Conan could feel his heart nearly crashing to a stop when he heard the doctor's words. He began to tremble as his heart began to speed up in fear of the revelation. Conan could almost feel it; the bullet wedged beside his heart.

Then Ai spoke, breaking the silence. "How near is it to his heart?" she muttered, her eyes hooded.

The doctor looked at her confusedly before answering hesitantly, "About two centimetres. It's way too close to take out without hurting your heart. The surgeon decided to lie as he was afraid that you would kill him." He jerked his head to Jodie whose gun was visible through her slightly translucent shirt.

Ai muttered, "Two cm. That means you only have about two and a half months to live Edogawa-kun." She didn't look at Conan who was staring at her in shock, lost for words.

Conan's feelings of joy that he survived slipped away faster than a speeding bullet. He just sat up straight, not even batting eye when the doctor escaped the room with Jodie hot on his heels. Conan was stuck in time as he tried to understand the flood of emotions that were overcoming him. He thought that he would be able to return to Ran, alive and well. He believed that he could be with her forever. But then, the unexpected turn of events had just flipped everything upside down. He couldn't be with Ran; at least not forever. He was going to die.

Death always followed Conan. People dropped dead like flies around him. Somehow, dead people just seemed to turn up when Conan's around. But Conan never thought that it was a sign of anything. Now he knew. Death was following him around, trying to shoot him down with its powerful reach but it kept on missing the real mark and people around him ended up victims. Conan was supposed to die when he was fed APTX-4869; the drug that was meant to kill. But he managed to escape death and death was not happy. It had been following him around; trying to claim what was rightfully its. Death could finally reclaim him; the one who had escaped.

Conan took a deep breath after realising that he wasn't breathing for some time. He brought in the precious air that was so important. But right now, air had lost its vitality and Conan just couldn't understand why he was even taking it in. He should just stop and drop back into his flat pillow, dead. Yet life still kept hold on him, forcing him to breathe. It was depressing to know that he was going to live the next two months or so with the knowledge he was going to die.

Ran. How was he going to tell Ran? He had promised her that he would return to her. He remembered the oath he had made when he turned back into Conan after solving a murder case. He had brought her to the restaurant where his parents had taken the next step to their future together and he wanted to do the same with Ran so badly. The apotoxin just had to work at the moment he wanted to tell her everything he had ever felt towards her. Talk about perfect timing. He turned back into the dratted child-form and was forced to ask her to wait for him again.

**"_Someday... I'll come back. Even if I die. That's why... I want you to wait for me."_**

That promise was the one killing him, beraking apart his already injured heart. He could return to Ran but he couldn't stay. He thought about Ran and the promise he made, realising he could still fulfil it but not in the way he wanted. It will never end the way he wished it to be. His heart called out to Ran; screaming as he tried to tell her how much he loved her. But she could never hear those words.

"You still can meet her."

Ai stood at the foot of his bed, her arms crossed against her chest. She was looking at Conan with a determined look on her face. Conan just blinked at her; unable to speak as his throat had died with his will to live.

"You can still meet her as Shinichi," Ai repeated slowly.

"How?" the hakase asked the exact question Conan wanted to ask.

Ai dug into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a thumb drive. "This is the research of APTX-4869," Ai said, "I can make you an antidote to return to Shinichi. It would take perhaps a month or maybe more. That would leave you about a month to say…" Ai stopped, unsure about how to continue.

Both of them gazed at Conan who was staring at the thumb drive. He wanted to throw it out of the window and just die but he wanted to see Ran too. He needed to return, to tell her to move on without him. She would wait forever if he never came back. She would never have a chance to live her life. Even if it was without him, Conan always wanted a good life for her. He then realised that he needed to do whatever it took to stop her from loving him. It was the only way for her to forget about him forever and not be burdened by her love for him.

Conan nodded once. His throat relaxed slightly and Conan took the chance to speak. "Haibara," Conan spoke out in a constricted voice, "I need your help. To end it all."

Ai just nodded solemnly, her eyes reflecting the sadness of their souls. She too felt the pain but she couldn't show it. This was the only way for her to help him.

"What do you need?" Ai asked.

"I need you to help me to make Ran forget about me," Conan stopped. His voice had just died when he wanted to say the most important keyword of his want.

He took a shaky breath and forced out the word.

"Forever," he whispered, his eyes slowly brimming with the tears that he had held back for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Light had been shed on Shinichi's purpose for whatever he had done so far. <strong>**reader238 ****you had guessed right! I guess I put too many hints about what happened eh? Maybe next time I won't put as many.**

**Please review after reading! Let's see if this story could reach 40 reviews! I'll be holding back the next chapter till then! I am horrid I know… So please review if you want the story to continue! Thanks everyone! **


	10. Chapter 10 Countdown

**CHAPTER 10- Countdown**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for late update! I had a terrible mental block and couldn't think up of anything. I think I can't finish the story by the end of the year but I'll continue the story! No way am I going to let it be on hold for very long.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews and suggestions! It's really nice to know that so many of you like this story. Thanks for your support everyone!**

**This chapter is dedicated to a friend. If you are reading this, remember that I'm always here for you and I will always be ready to comfort you. You will meet her again. You just have to wait and believe. Believe that your paths would cross again. **

* * *

><p><em>*present time*<em>

_I got to tell her, _Shinichi thought, _I have to._

They halted in front of Café Poirot. Shinichi jolted out of his thoughts and looked at Ran who stood in front of him. She blushed slightly and looked away. Shinichi felt heat creeping up his neck and he too avoided her gaze. Shinichi could feel his heart aching at the inner turmoil he was having. His stomach turned and his heart cried out for him to tell Ran the truth but his mind was cautioning him about her reaction. It was really confusing. He never felt so undecided before. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her but at the same time, he just couldn't pretend that nothing was wrong when _everything _was very wrong.

"Um…" Ran said, unsure, "Thanks for walking me home Shinichi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shinichi looked up and watched her spin around to walk up the steps that led to her home. He watched her take the first step up and he felt sick. He turned away, trying to force himself to calm down. His heart was beating uncontrollably and he looked over his shoulder to watch her retreating back. A searing pain went down his spine as he nearly lost sight of her.

He couldn't take it anymore. He rushed to the foot of the staircase and saw Ran searching for her keys inside her clutch.

Wasting no time, he shouted, "_Chotto_! I need to tell you something!"

Ran jumped slightly at his sudden yell but nonetheless went down to stairs to Shinichi's side.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"There is something really important that I have to tell you," he answered hurriedly, the words coming out in a rush. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her home.

"Shinichi!" Ran pulled on his arm to get him to stop but to no avail. He dragged her along, his mind intent on bringing her the place he had in mind.

Ran made several more sounds of protest but Shinichi ignored them all. He was breathing hard due to the amount of effort that he was putting in to not run away from her. By clamping his jaws shut, he ensured that he didn't say anything until they were at the destination he wanted to go. He just needed to be there to be able to tell her. His throat won't let go of the words that she needed to hear until they were there. He just pulled her on silently.

* * *

><p>"Why…"Ran whispered, "Why are we here?"<p>

They were standing in front of the massive stone building that housed the entrance of Tropical Land. At this late hour, most people were streaming out of the gates but Shinichi obviously had other plans. He walked up to the ticket counter, pulling Ran along. She stuttered another objection only to receive a grunt from him.

"Welcome to Tropical Land," the receptionist at the ticket counter cheerfully greeted them, "Would you like to buy the entrance ticket?"

"_Hai_," Shinichi said quickly, "Two adult tickets please."

The woman at the counter nodded and handed him two tickets. "That'll be 8000 yen," she stated. _(AN: 8000 yen is about 100 USD. I thought that it would be proper for an amusement park ticket to be 50 USD each at least.)_

Shinichi dug into his pockets and pulled out his wallet. He hurriedly passed it to the receptionist before grabbing the tickets and hauling Ran away to the entrance area. Giving the two tickets to the person collecting the tickets, he continued his dragging of Ran and into the main square. He glanced at his watch. He had ten minutes. His heart plummeted. He couldn't drag it out. He needed to tell her immediately.

"Shinichi!" Ran shouted more forcefully this time. She pulled her hand out of his tight grasp and stepped in front of him. He looked into her slightly furious, violet eyes and he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see that kind of expression again. After he told her, he was certain that he would never see the expression on her face that he loved so much. She was strong and kind. She never once truly hated him and always forgives. It was her personality that made him so in love with her. He just wanted her to be the same as she was and never change. If he told her about his time on earth, he wasn't sure that she would ever be the same. And that was keeping him from telling her.

But he already brought her this far. He couldn't just tell her that he brought her here for fun. He had said that he needed to tell her something and he would tell her. There was no way he could run away from this any longer. He had created the perfect trap for himself.

"Shinichi!" Ran said his name again. "What is going on?" she asked, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Follow me," he replied, glad that his voice wasn't strangled. He took her hand again, this time more gently and led her to the place where held so much memories for them.

They walked down the steps and into the circle on the floor. They stood in the middle and he let go of her hand. He looked around and was glad that not many people weren't there to observe them. He needed to talk to her seriously and he didn't want any raised eyebrows at their conversation.

"Ran," Shinichi said, ready to spill the beans, "I didn't tell you a part of the story."

"What?" Ran asked. She looked at him with disbelief as he had said that he had told her everything.

"There is something else that happened after the warehouse incident," he continued.

"I thought you said that you and the FBI jumped the place and arrested some of the members while the rest died," she said, "And you returned after making your statement against them. Isn't that what happened?"

"Yes, that's what happened," Shinichi answered, "but there was something else that happened."

He stopped, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He was shaking visibly as he tried to hold back tears that were welling up behind his blue eyes. He gulped down a lump in his throat and softly cleared his voice which had become hoarse. He could feel her worried gaze on him; electrifying him and urging him to continue. He stared into her violet eyes, hoping that they wouldn't break after his confession.

"I got shot," he said lamely.

"I know that," Ran cut it. She raised her hand and touched his scar, "Wasn't that how you got this?"

Shinichi flinched at her touch. He felt her withdraw her fingers and wished that he could just grab her and pull her into a tight embrace and never let go. But if he did that, he wouldn't be able to continue. It's best to keep a distance for now.

"I was shot twice," he continued, dropping his eyes to the rubber pebbled ground. "One here," he raised his hand to touch his scar, "and one here."

He dropped his hand and brought it to his chest. He pointed at the exact spot where the cursed bullet had taken away every chance of having a happy life. He pressed against the fabric that stood in between of his finger and the healed wound. It tingled slightly as though reminding him about the ticking clock on him. He pushed all thoughts of dying out of his mind and focused on his goal at hand: Ran.

She gasped. She rushed nearer to him and was so close to him that he could smell the heady smell of her rose perfume; not so strong and yet so intoxicating. He took a ragged breath of the scent to appreciate it more.

Ran took his hands into hers, grasping them tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked desperately, "You're fine right? That's why you're standing in front of me. That's why you could still dance. Tell me you're alright!"

Her voice held a hint of hysteria as the possibilities of that bullet that was shot dawned on her. Shinichi couldn't say anything. He just looked away from her intensifying gaze, trying his best to calm himself but to no avail. He felt unwanted tears spring out from the corners of his eyes. They fell to the ground, leaving two wet marks. Shinichi looked onto the floor, realising that more tears were dripping down his face. He had started and now, he couldn't stop.

* * *

><p><em>No, <em>Ran whispered in her mind, _tell me it's not true Shinichi! Tell me that you are fine!_

She saw tears dripping from Shinichi's face. _Drip… Drip… _Each drop was making her heart break more and more. He never cries. Not once had he shed a tear in front of her. Yet now… He was breaking out in tears, practically crying a waterfall. He was confirming her fears; he couldn't survive.

"The bullet was too close to my heart," he gasped out in between sobs, "They couldn't take it out."

Ran couldn't answer. She just stared at him, her eyes widening in fear. She could feel the ending where he would never be with her. She gripped his hands tightly, her fingernails leaving crescent-shaped marks on his pale skin. He didn't react to the pain nor did he stop crying. He was completely distress that nothing could break him out of it.

"How long?" she managed to choke out.

"What?" he whispered, dazed.

"How long till you…" she stopped, unable to say anymore. She felt a familiar sting in her eyes.

"About two weeks," he whispered, his voice water-laden.

Two weeks.

Not two years.

Not two months.

Two weeks.

He would be gone in two weeks. Shinichi was already half way to the ground, trembling so much that he too shook her. Ran could only stare ahead, lost in her thoughts. She was in a daze. _Two weeks. _That short period of time rang in her mind, reminding her over and over again about the limited time that she could be with him until he leaves her. And this time, it was for good.

The first tear that slipped out of her right eye was bitter and painful. It just flowed down her cheek freely and dropped when it reached her jaw. It fell to the ground, joining the thousands that he had shed. More followed, falling as well. She made no effort to wipe them away. She had wiped away so many tears; held back so many more. She just couldn't do it anymore. These tears needed to run free as her misery couldn't. It just stuck to her.

"I'm so sorry," Shinichi apologised, his head down and his knees bent so that his body was in a crouch. The top of his head only reached her chest as he whispered his apologies again and again to her blue heels.

Ran jerked him up, using all the strength that she could muster to bring him up to a standing position. He straightened but didn't look at her. Ran released his hands and brought her hands to cup his handsome face that made her heart leap everytime she sees it. She turned his face slowly and when his gaze met hers, she cried even more. Shinichi's eyes widened at her sudden burst of tears and he too cupped her face to hold her gaze. He couldn't care less about the tears streaming down his own face; the only ones he cared about were the ones that were staining her beautiful face.

"I'll always love you Ran," he said, holding her gaze, "in this life or the next. No matter where I am, you are always in my heart. Even when it stops beating, it'll carry on because of you. I'll never leave you. I'm always going to be with you. Forever."

More tears flowed down their faces as they allowed their eyes to devour the sight of their love's faces. They didn't say anything. They just stared at each other, waiting for something, _anything, _to happen. But then again, many things happened. Their entire life was a rollercoaster ride that was exhilarating, frightening, sometimes sweet and special but every ride comes to an end. There was no stopping it and when the end comes, they have to hop off and hope for the best. They just had to wait for their turn again, after the cycle of life was over. They might not have the same seats, next to one another, but they could be on the same ride. If fate grants it, they will again see each other and maybe, their time together won't be so hectic.

Ran nodded in his hands and she whispered, "I love you Shinichi."

"I love you too Ran," he returned her love with the same amount of passion and heartbreak.

Shinichi twisted his wrist slightly and glanced at his watch. Thirty more seconds. Ran noticed his slight movement and she smiled slightly. She nodded and they dropped their hands. Shinichi looked around and realised that people were staring at them. He didn't care.

"Shall we?" he asked, facing her.

Ran nodded again and they both started counting.

_Jyu …_

_Kyu …_

_Hachi…_

_Nana…_

_Roku…_

_Go…_

_Yon…_

_San… _

_Ni…_

_Ichi._

The enchanting water that they were all waiting for came to life, flying all around them gaily. They sprung around them, changing colours and lifting their spirits as they watched the water sprouts that didn't symbolise their sadness. Each sprout thrilled them, each spray of water into their already wet faces exciting them. They glanced at each other, remembering the moments they shared in the very same spot. Now, they could add one more to each precious time they had shared together.

_Whoosh!_

The long-awaited water of crystal-like water finally came up, surrounding Ran and Shinichi who huddled even closer so they don't touch the wall. The barrier cut all ties they had with the outside world, leaving all their worries behind. Shinichi cupped her face again and smiled at her, his heart leaping with joy when she returned it. He slowly leaned in and with no hesitation, brought his lips to hers.

Even a speeding bullet couldn't destroy this special moment. It may crash into the barrier, breaking it but just then, it couldn't break them apart. Time may go on and people may disapprove but the feelings and the love they're feeling right now; it all belonged to them and no one could snatch it away from them. No one.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I'm done! It took me ages because I got a mental block! The next chapter would be the last.<br>****Do you like this chapter? Do you hate it? Review please! :) **

_**Translation:**_

_**Chotto- Wait  
><strong>__**Ichi- One  
><strong>__**Ni- Two  
><strong>__**San- Three  
><strong>__**Yon- Four  
><strong>__**Go- Five  
><strong>__**Roku- Six  
><strong>__**Nana- Seven  
><strong>__**Hachi- Eight  
><strong>__**Kyu- Nine  
><strong>__**Jyu- Ten**_

**Review button is right below so click on it and tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys. I didn't really want to put up this Author's Note but I have to because I don't want any displeasure any time soon. **

**School is starting tomorrow for me and my parents had implanted some new 'rules' in the house. No computer on weekdays and for weekends, only three hours of computer and since I'm in an advanced class for my level, I will probably be using the time on the computer for research. Not enough time on computer= later updates. **

***headdesk* **_**Gomenasai **_**everyone… I am really, really sorry that I have to do this but well, my parents are going to kill me if I try and use the computer for writing my stories. They feel like writing fanfiction is useless and just waste time and electricity. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but this is a heads up just in case the update comes late. Please don't hate me so much… I really liked the support you guys gave me and I don't want to lose it. So please, don't try and hate me. I'll try to update but I'm just saying not to expect a fast update.**

**Love  
>~RavenShooter<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Sundown

**CHAPTER 11- Sundown**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for late update but as I explained in the Author's Note in the previous page, I was a little (actually VERY) busy. I scrounged up as ****much time as I could on the computer and wrote as much as I can for that short period of time. Actually, I was writing the next chapter for Secrets but I want to finish this story first so I can focus on Secrets more. **

**Okay, this is the last chapter but there's an epilogue as well. For those who favourite this story or me and reviewed this story, THANK YOU. I hope you like this story! :) **

* * *

><p>"Shinichi…" Ran whispered asa slight worry fleeted through her mind as she watched him run out of the school gates with his usual soccer buddies. She just stood at the corridor of the school, watching him as he waved back to her before running behind a wall and completely disappearing from her view.<p>

_Shinichi, _she thought again, _are you sure about this? Why pretend as though nothing went wrong?_

She gripped the railing of the corridor, her knuckles whitening slightly. She just couldn't believe that everything was so _normal. _Nothing changed except the fact that she was closer to Shinichi now and he wasn't afraid to show the world their love. But apart from that; no one else changed. How could they not? Shinichi was leaving her soon and she just couldn't comprehend why they were acting as though nothing would happen. Actually, they didn't know about Shinichi's ticking time bomb…

* * *

><p><em>*one week earlier*<em>

_"What do you mean Shinichi?" Ran nearly shouted, gripping his shoulders so tightly that her fingernails were cutting into his blue, velvet jacket. _

_Shinichi circled his fingers around her slim wrists and gently pulled them off his shoulders. He held her hands in his, bringing them to his heart. She felt his heart beating. It was slow and laboured; as though it knew that only little time was left for it to do what it was meant for: to keep Shinichi alive._

_The euphoria of the water fountains had died out together with the end of the performance; their high spirits crashing to the ground together with the last drops of water that had so boosted their happiness. When the water was absorbed by the ground, their joy vanished as well, leaving behind their previous fears and heartbreak to deal with. Ignoring the stares they were receiving from curious people around the fountain, they continued their conversation._

_Shinichi rubbed her hands with his thumbs, sliding them over her smooth skin in circles. His shocking blue eyes were soft as they locked into her slightly wild, violet ones. The tears that ran down her face before had left trails on her cheeks. He knew that he too had those reminders of his confession and his breakdown. He had released the tears that he had held back for so long and his heart that he had always thought that was strong proved him wrong by shattering so easily. He was more fragile than he thought but somehow, he felt like it was fine. He felt that he was healed. He felt that he was whole._

_But he knew that Ran would never let him go now. Despite his mental warnings to never tell her about it, he did and now, it was just as he feared. She was desperate for him to ask around; to find a doctor who could operate him and save him. But mostly, she wanted to tell everyone else so they could get as much help as they could. But that was what Shinichi didn't want to do._

_"Please Ran," he whispered, "Don't tell anyone."_

_"B-but Shinichi!" she cried out, her voice shrill, "we need to get as much as help as possible! And all our friends and family need to know! They need to spend time with you before…"_

_She stopped, her voice failing her. She struggled to continue her sentence. She opened her mouth, closed it before opening it again. She shut it abruptly, knowing that nothing was coming out. She hung her head so she wouldn't face the cracking face of her lover. She glanced at the pebbled ground, not surprised that a tear fell and splashed on the floor. Her heart hurt; it hurts so much that she couldn't understand why she was still able to stand. Her knees shook and Shinichi tightened her grip on her wrists._

_"Ran…" he whispered breathlessly. It was the same voice he used when he whispered to her 'I love you' to her again and again. But it was lined with pain and sorrow. _

_"Please understand," he continued in that same voice that stung Ran to her core. He was pleading her, something that he never needed to do before. "I don't want them to know," he said, "I don't want to spend the remainder of my days with people left and right saying that they were sorry and crying. I don't want that."_

_"But," she cut it, her voice returning strong yet lacking in resolve, "they need to know! If they don't…"_

_"They can deal with the pain," Shinichi said sadly, "Life moves on as usual Ran and they won't wait and beat themselves up for not knowing." _

_He let go of her hands, allowing them to drop to her sides, limp and unoccupied. He placed a long, tapering finger under Ran's fine chin, tilting her head back. Her breaths were shallow as they both drowned into the very soul of each other's eyes. They said that the eyes were the windows of one's soul and now they knew why. Love, pain, care, worry and so many other emotions could be interpreted by a single glance into their eyes. _

_"I came back," he said, his voice indicating finality of the matter, "to experience what it would be like to be a normal high school student."_

_He stopped, taking a deep breath to calm his raging nerves. Eyes flashing, he continued:_

_"I came back because I wanted to see everyone."_

_"I came back to see their smiles and hear the laughter that I had so missed."_

_"I came back because I wanted to feel the spite of Occhan and the teasing that I always receive from Sonoko."_

_"I came back so I can dazzle the teachers with my intelligence."_

_"I came back to taste that dreadful school food that I love now."_

_"I came back to kick a soccer ball for the fun of it. Not to use it to knock out anyone anymore."_

_"I came back so I can solve crimes again without using a mouthpiece."_

_He stopped as he had said everything in one breath. Ran's eyes were wide with wonder and confusion. Shinichi bit his lower lip lightly and whispered:_

_"I returned… to see you as me."_

_"To see you smile the way you smile only to me."_

_"To hear your laugh that didn't feel so strained anymore."_

_"To see you chew the end of your pencil during English lessons because you have no idea what the teacher's talking about."_

_"I returned because these little things that make my everyday life before I became Edogawa Conan are so special to me and those are the little things that I will treasure always. I don't want to feel and see sadness anymore Ran. I want to live. I want to appreciate these things that are so trivial but yet so important."_

_"If you told them," he continued, "I will never be able to see those smiles as they will feel that they shouldn't because of my time limit. They will never laugh in my presence as they will feel that I was sad. I will never be able to experience these precious moments anymore."_

_"So please," he pleaded, "keep it a secret. Please Ran."_

_Ran couldn't answer. He had answered and gave the reason. It was so simple; filled with the events that Ran wouldn't even care about. He had grown to love everything, to see everything as what it was and to appreciate every moment that he was still breathing. Ran felt her breaths becoming even as she slowly registered his explanation in her mind. _

_Ran smiled sadly at him, not knowing what to do. She understood and she knew that he had every right to do what he wants. Despite her belief (although wavered) that he should inform everyone, he had chosen eitherwise and she knew that she would never be able to change his stubborn mind. He may have changed to a more loving, mature man but he was still Shinichi._

_She nodded slowly and Shinichi returned her sad smile and he pulled her close. She slipped her hands behind him, feeling his broad back through the thick clothing. She felt his own hands feeling her skin of her uncovered back that wasn't covered by her blue dress._

_Tears fell slowly, wetting his shirt again that was already crinkled. She heard his heart beating as she laid her head against his well-sculpted chest. It was still beating but she knew that it wasn't long till it finally stops. More stinging tears fell and she buried her head more into him. _

_Do what you will Shinichi, she thought as she held onto him tightly, I will always be by your side._

* * *

><p>Ran felt a single tear drop from her left eyelid and onto the cold, metal railing of the corridor. She didn't care as she just stared into the horizon that was filled with the tall buildings of Beika. It was almost sundown and she was glad that there was extra lessons so she had to stay for them. The sight from that corridor was breathtaking. The buildings were cast in a warm glow of the sun as it shone as brightly as it could, allowing its most brilliant colours spread as far as possible, maybe in hope that no one would forget it when it gets replaced by night. The sky was a hazy mixture of orange, gold, red, pink and purple, throwing the entire world into such a beautiful light, illuminating the wonders of Earth.<p>

Ran realised what Shinichi meant by little everyday things. Sundown was as common as a leaf falling from a tree yet it was so beautiful and so exhilarating. She just stood there, watching the sundown say goodnight to the world. She finally understood why he was so interested with only the little, unimportant events. It wasn't the big, important moments that was the most touching. It was these everyday things that were so special and although it might not be so vital, together, they become the moments they treasure most.

She clenched the railing harder as she felt more tears come through her eyelids. They dropped onto the railing as well. She wasn't crying because of the pain that her heart was so deep into; she was crying as the sundown was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. This was the first time she truly appreciated it. She raised her hand to wipe away the stray tears, thinking that it was silly to cry over such small details.

"Don't wipe them away."

Ran spun around. Shiho was standing behind her, her reddish-blonde hair shining gold due to the radiant sun rays that touched her hair. Her face was emotionless as always but Ran knew that she was feeling the same as she was. Ran's hand dropped from her face, back to her side as she stared mutely at the senior who walked up beside her to inspect the horizon as well.

Shiho sighed a sigh that was grateful and sad at the same time. Her turquoise coloured eyes reflected the emotions that Ran was feeling; awe, appreciation and sadness. Shiho took a deep breath and let it go slowly, allowing the air to leave her bit by bit.

"Beautiful is it?" Shiho said softly, not looking at Ran who was still staring at her, "I used to think that I would never see such a heart-warming sight again but now I can."

Ran didn't say anything. What could she say to a 19 year old scientist that used to be hunted by the very organization that snatched Shinichi away from her? She just mutely turned around and continued her gazing of the horizon.

"Shinichi wanted to see this again," Shiho continued, " Simple pleasures in life eh?"

Turning around, Shiho walked off regally and silently. Ran didn't bother to watch her leave as she knew that the senior wouldn't turn back. She just watched the last rays of the sun disappear and the darkness slowly creeping in.

She knew that she would never be able to stop Shinichi from keeping it a secret. She didn't want to stop him. She had realised what he meant and now, she too was feeling what he felt: the simple feeling of being home.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOH! Yay me! :D I finished this chapter and I know it didn't make any sense as it is supposed to be the last chapter but I am going to completely end the story in the epilogue. So sit tight everyone cos I think it'll be out very soon! Oh, for those who don't know, <strong>_**Occhan **_**means Uncle. **

**Review everyone! **


	13. Epilogue

_**This is the epilogue. I am a little sad (not much though) that it's over. Thank you all for your support. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Epilogue~<strong>_

_**Ran's speaks**_

_Everyone came. My parents (Otousan was forced here by Okaasan), his parents, our friends and the entire police force from Beika came. Police officers from other districts came as well. People from the cases that he solved, people that he saved, people that had loved and respected him from a distance came as well. I didn't know some of the people. There was a teenager who looked so much like him and a anxious looking girl who looked a lot like me who trailed behind him. She pulled on his black jacket but was ignored as the Shinichi look-alike stared at the ground, evidently in pain of the loss. I wondered how he was related to him and if I was related to the girl. The entire place was crowded with mourners and news reporters who were busy trying to snap shots of the funeral through the throng of black._

_Shinichi's parents had chosen the most beautiful place in the world for his final resting place. It was on a cliff, surrounded by a forest which needed to be driven through to reach the graveyard. The cliff overlooked the Pacific Ocean, its waters so blue and divine. The constant waves crashing into the rocky bottom of the cliff was so very peaceful to my ears. Seagulls that flew overhead squawked loudly as they rounded the cliff, voicing their screeching despair of the great loss that everyone felt. The unchanged nature of this place was so heartbreaking to me. Why can't we be like this? Why must we change? _

_The pastor who read the prayers had a deep, resonating voice. To me, his prayers for Shinichi to go to heaven was useless yet comforting to me at the same time. I knew that he was in heaven even if it doesn't exist. Heaven is a state of mind, he told me, a few days before his passing. He was already there as he passed away around the people he loved and the surroundings that he had grown up with. He didn't pass with any pain; he left with a smile on his face. _

_I felt tears slipping through my eyelids again. I wanted to break down and cry as hard as I could but somehow I couldn't. Who could in this breathtaking place? The raw, simple beauty of this place was just so elegant and so precious that I didn't want my broken screams to destroy such perfectness. The northern wind blew through the area, not so strong yet not so weak, sweeping across the grass and trees which made rustling and whistling sounds. Such artistic simplicity had made his final resting place timeless; completely void of time. It was as though the challenges and the harshness that life had thrown at me had disappeared completely the moment I stepped out of Otousan's rented van. It was wonderful that the final place where he will now lay had no worries when he had suffered through them all his short life. He could finally be free._

_…**Father we entrust our brother to your mercy. You loved him greatly in this life: now that he is freed from all its cares, give him happiness and peace for ever. Welcome him now into paradise where there will be no more sorrow, no more weeping or pain, but only peace and joy with Jesus your Son, and the Holy Spirit forever and ever…**_

_I just listened to the words of the pastor silently. I was thinking about Shinichi. How he had bend over with pain the moment he felt that dreaded bullet touch his heart. I was there and I couldn't do anything. But as sudden as he was struck with pain, he was released from it. He straightened over and held my hand again, whispering those three words I had longed for him to say for so long. No matter how many times he repeated it, I never got tired of it. It was such a simple profession of his love of me. More tears fell from my eyes as I thought about how I would never hear those words again and how I would never be able to bask under the glow of his eyes, filled with affection of me. It just pierced my heart to think that he was gone from my sight again. And this time; he would never come back._

_The pastor stopped and I nearly sighed a breath of relief. His voice was droning in my ears. The only voice I wanted to hear was Shinichi's. Soft, gentle and confident, sometimes harsh. His voice was music to me and it was the only thing that could sooth my aching heart now. I was half-hoping that somehow, he would tap me on the shoulder and wake me up from this dreamlike nightmare. But I knew that I was being fantastical. This was reality and now, its walls were crashing onto me, nearly crushing me beneath its immense weight. I was still alive, I was still sane as I held him as closely as I could to my heart. I repeated his name over and over again in my mind, using it as a charm to ward off any more hurt that I might feel. _

_The pastor indicated that he was finished and the coffin was shut slowly. I stared into Shinichi's face, so peaceful and calm. With eyes closed and a slight smile playing on his lips, he looked as though he was having a good dream. I gazed at his face, trying to memorise every little detail of his handsome face before the coffin was shut, shielding his face from the world forever. I wasn't prepared for that but I knew that it was coming. The coffin door was shut and he was hidden away from me. This was the indication that I would never see him again and that he was really, truly gone._

_Six men carried the coffin to the well dug out hole in front of a stone headstone. They lowered it into the hole slowly. The pastor took a handful of dirt, blessed it with the Sign of The Cross before throwing it into the hole. It landed on the coffin with a thud. The six men grabbed shovels and threw the shovelfuls of dirt one after another into the hole, covering the coffin from view._

_I just watched with a more aching pain eating at my insides. I heard some quiet sobs from Shinichi's mother who stood opposite me, closer to the hole than I was. Her husband threw her arm around her and held her close to comfort her. He too was weeping quietly, tears dripping from under his glasses that looked so much like the one that Conan- or Shinichi as I knew now- used to wear. More memories that I had shared with him surfaced, flooding my mind with them. The movie of my life sped through my mind. I realised how much of my time was occupied with Shinichi. I was always with him or thinking about him. I'm certain that I would still think about him._

_More and more dirt fell onto the wooden coffin that he was confined in. I wondered how it would be able to hold up the weight of the dirt. He wouldn't like the coffin either. He would complain that it was too cramped and there wasn't enough room for him to roll around in. I smiled slightly, despite my pain when I thought about how he would sulk about the lack of space. The moments I shared with Shinichi, I realised, was precious and so invaluable to me. They didn't pain me anymore. I just appreciated them, loving them the way I loved him. I would never want to forget them. No way was I going to forget them._

_Finally, the hole was covered. It seemed like eternity yet it seemed like it was too fast as well. The pastor motioned to his parents to move forward and they did. Yukiko fell before the newly-covered hole and her cries intensified more. Her usually happy demeanour was replaced by a face filled with despair and it could be seen from her eyes that are so similar to Shinichi's that her soul was tortured with the loss of her only son. She just crumpled before the grave of Shinichi and wept tears that I had never seen before. She shook all over as she wailed out his name repeatedly as though she was calling out for him to rise from wherever he is now. But her attempts were futile. I knew that he would never return again._

_Yusaku placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes just filled with tears and pain but he did not so much utter a word. He just pulled Yukiko up and cuddled her close to his body. She turned into his chest and cried into it, her hands gripping on his shirt. Yusaku just placed her chin on the top of her head and stared to the ground that covered his son. With one hand, he motioned to Agasa-hakase to come over. The pot-bellied old man did and handed him a bouquet of lilies. Yusaku took it and threw it on the ground in front of the headstone._

_He looked at the headstone for one last time. "Goodbye Shinichi," he whispered, his voice soft yet somehow everyone heard it._

_Yusaku led his weeping wife away from the grave. They slowly cut through the crowd of black who split in the middle to make way of the parents of the Meitantei who was now gone. They watched the only two Kudous left walking to their car. Reporters frantically snapped pictures of the distressed couple who didn't bother to hurry their pace. It wasn't long though when they were safely in their car and on their way from Shinichi._

_I watched them go, wondering why they were in a hurry to leave Shinichi. Maybe they felt so pained by the loss of their son who was lying in the ground of a beautiful place. Death was never pretty yet why was the final resting place so beautiful? It was like the beauty of the graveyard was attempting to cover up to ugliness of death. But why do I feel that his death was so great? Maybe it was the way he readily accepted his fate and how he faced it; with a smile. _

_A woman walked out of the crowd. She was dressed in a black dress that swept the grass. Her platinum blonde hair floated behind her as the wind blew through her hair. In her pale hands, she held a single black rose. She walked forward, her foreign face impassive. She reached the headstone and she crouched to place the rose among the lilies. Her sky blue eyes lowered to the ground and she stood up. _

_She looked down at the headstone and she too whispered, "Rest in peace… Silver Bullet…"_

_She spun on her black pumps and strode away as well. She disappeared among the crowd and I couldn't see her anymore. Not that I care anyway. More people walked forward to place their flowers on his grave, scenting the air with their sweet fragrance. They too left as soon as they placed their flowers and gave their final respects to Shinichi. I didn't move from my spot as I wanted to wait for everyone to leave. I watched the Shinichi look-alike produce a bouquet of roses out of nowhere which was accompanied by some white doves. He knelt at the graveyard and left the roses there._

_"It was fun Tantei-kun," he said, "It'll never be the same without you."_

_He then grabbed the hand of my look-alike and dragged her away from the grave as well. I just watched them as they too disappeared. I started at the touch of my mother who nodded at me before placing her own flowers on his grave. Then she pulled my father away from the graveyard to wait for me by the car. I smiled sadly and was thankful that Okaasan for understanding me. I watched as the massive stream of people started to thin and vanished. The reporters were gone, most probably shooed away by an angry Heiji who was holding up Kazuha who was crying. He too had felt his share of pain and let a few tears out. He and Shinichi were close; almost like brothers. It was no wonder why Heiji's usual joking spirit was gone. He looked lost; more lost than me if that was possible._

_It was not long till everyone else was gone. Sonoko had left first with her parents and Kazuha and Heiji was probably back with my parents. I waited till the last sounds of the last guests leaving to vanish before making my way to Shinichi's grave._

_I looked at the cold, hard marble of Shinichi's headstone. The inscription read:_

_**KUDOU SHINICHI**_

_**HIS NOBLE DEEDS AND SELF WILL BE REMEMBERED FOREVER**_

_How weird. Shinichi had kept most of his noble deeds in the dark, not known by many. How will he be remembered if they never knew what he did? I felt like smashing the headstone with a well placed drill punch but thought the better of it. No point in venting my sorrow on the headstone._

_I looked to my hands which grasped tightly a single lily. I didn't want to be extravagant and buy a huge bouquet. My hands were white from the tight hold I had on that poor lily that was nearly flattened in my palms. Tentatively, I placed my single, pitiful flower on the headstone and stepped back._

_A sudden blast of wind filled the area. The gust swept up my lily from the headstone, carrying it away from me and into the open sea. I watched as the lily floated in the air and away to the horizon. I couldn't see it any longer._

_The wind returned, playing with my hair and sweeping my dress around my legs. I wasn't cold despite the icy wind. I felt warm as the sun's glare was upon me and I basked in it, filled with serenity. I was at peace, my fears and sadness dissolved in the warm glow of the sun. I just stood there, breathing in the fresh, woody smell of the nearby forest as well as the heady scent of the numerous flowers._

_It was time for me to go. Despite the lessening ache in my heart, I knew that I would never forget him. I will move on, just like he wanted me too. Life waits for no one and I wanted to make a full use of mine. Even if it is without him. I knew that I will see him in the next life and perhaps- just perhaps- our lives together will be more peaceful and less hectic than the one we had now. I will hold onto that belief till my very last breath. Never will I let it go._

_The wind followed me as I walked slowly away from him. I stopped at the metal gates of the graveyard and turned around sharply. I was sure I heard something. Or was it my imagination? _

_Just then, that familiar voice resounded with the wind, breathlessly. It confirmed that I wasn't dreaming. I smiled sadly as my heart felt satiated by the final words I would hear from him forever._

_I turned away and walked away and for the final time, the wind spoke to me._

_"I love you Ran…"_

_A single tear fell from my eyes and I smiled again. In my heart, I whispered back, 'I love you too Shinichi."_

_The wind sighed, as though pleased by my silent words and it vanished, leaving no traces behind. I was glad that I heard it again. I was sure that they could send me on my way without feeling completely saddened any longer. This was the last time that I would say this:_

_"Goodbye Shinichi…"_

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's that. There'll be nothing more and I hope that all of you like it. Sorry for killing of Shinichi but I admit, I like deathfics. <em>**

**_Please review... _**


End file.
